A new world and a new girl
by yugiohrocks123
Summary: Hannah is a regular girl that nobody really seems to like, but suddenly ends up in the Yu-gi-oh world and makes friends with Yugi and the gang, but she doesn't realize that she is changing the plotline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a story about my OC she comes into Yugioh world out of nowhere but yeah here it is**

**I** slowly walked upstairs sat at my computer and turned it on. I never really liked living were I lived, no one cared about me, everyone hated me. The only thing that really made me cheer up was watching Yu-gi-oh, I always liked watching duels and thought it would be cool if it was real. So many people acted like I don't exist and others notice me too much and like to beat the crap out of me, and my family thought I was only good for cleaning since I was adopted.

My favorite parts are when Joey gets angry and makes one of his comments but I also love it when Ryou is all innocent and when Bakura takes over I don't know why but I almost feel like I connect to all the characters in a way. I was always happy to see Yugi or Yami or any of the characters, they made me smile.

Then my 'mother' called for me to come downstairs I turned left my computer on and walked down stairs. "There you are now go and clean the dishes!" she yelled I walked over to the sink were my 'brother' was he wasn't very pleasant. I picked up one of the dirty knifes and began to wash it, "Hey your doing it wrong kid" he shouted and he shoved my head in the sink water now I was mad but tried to keep down my anger. "Please don't do that again" I told him in a bored tone. "Oh then here he grabbed my brown curly hair that went down to my shoulders and threw me to the ground.

I yelped when I hit the floor then my 'father' came in "stop sleeping on the job" he ordered and took one of the kitchen knives and threw it near me and it made a cut down my right arm I screamed in pain as my 'mother' saw me she looked at the blood on the floor "How dare you" she screamed and kicked me in the arm that was bleeding I screamed and tears came to my eyes and they all joined in kicking me in the side the head and stomach.

Just then I saw a yellow glow come from my forehead and everyone backed away in horror "WHAT IS THAT AN EYE?!" Yelled my fake brother I tried to stand up then I saw the light get brighter "HANNAH STOP THIS NOW!" they all screamed then the light surrounded me and a blacked out.

Later

"Hey are you okay" I heard some ne say in a light voice I opened my eyes to see a group of people surrounding me then I realized something it as the group from Yugioh! Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Yugi! "Um y-yeah" I said slowly this had to be a dream it had to be but then I felt Ryou put his hand on mine then I freaked out

"EEP" I shrieked and Ryou took his hand away "Did I do something wrong?" he asked with a slight british accent "Oh no I... was... just caught off guard is all" I said waving my hands in front of my face.

"Oh ok" he said then he put his hand on my arm I fought down a blush god he is adorable! "What happened to your arm?" he asked he sounded concerned

"Um I just fell is all" I lied I didn't want to worry anybody 'why do I feel like I'm connected to these people' I thought 'they are just characters' I winced as I felt my side begin to bruise from when my adopted family kicking me

"I think your hurt worse than that" Yugi said "Come on lets take her to my place" Yugi said everyone nodded and Ryou picked me up bridal style I tried so hard not to blush as we went to the game shop "How did you really get hurt I heard Tea say, "well um my adopted family liked to beat me up" I replied and everyone looked at me like I was nuts for not telling them "Why didn't you tell us?" Joey asked freaking out in his Brooklyn accent I started to laugh a little

"What's so funny?" he asked "Your accent, its kind of funny" I replied he anime fell and we all laughed it hurt my stomach to laugh so I stopped and we finally got to the game shop. "Grandpa hurry this girl's hurt she needs help" Yugi shouted and his grandpa came running to the door he looked at me all bruised up and my arm covered in dry blood "Oh my hurry get the first aid kit, put her on the couch" the short old man said Yugi nodded and him and the others ran up stairs and Ryou set me down on the couch and he sat next to me

"Are you going to be okay?" Ryou asked his brown eyes looking right at my light blue eyes "Um yeah I'll be fine, it's not the first time this has happened to me" I told him reassuringly but he looked a lot more worried after I told him that. God why did he have to look at me like that? Then the others came down with a first aid kit.

_'ok this has to be a dream, I mean this cant be happening there characters'_ I thought I was really freaked out

'Should I tell them what happened, how I got here' I thought as they all treated my wounds I decided the answer was no they wouldn't believe me

then I let go of him "Thank you" I said "so what's your name?" Tristan asked "It's Hannah, Hannah ummm I actually don't know my real last name. My adopted name is Ito but please don't call me by that.

"Well consider yourself part of the gang Hannah" Yugi said "Woah what?" I was shocked how does Yugi make friends so quickly? I don't get it.

"Um, well I should get going home" I said standing up even though I had no idea how to get back "What? but wouldn't your family just beat you up again?" Tea asked "well that's not happening" Yugi said "Uh what are you talking about?" I asked now I was confused "You can stay here we have an extra room"

That did it, I didn't know what to do. I was a huge Yugioh fan and I always thought it would be cool to live with Yugi but he's insisting I stay! Oh my god this is really strange

'but this could still be a dream so I'll just play along' I thought "Um are you sure?" "Yeah" "Ok then if you insist" I replied

"I'll call the school to tell them that you will be starting there tomorrow" Grandpa said I freaked out I couldn't go to school here that isn't even possible sure I'm smart I don't mind but this is the Yu-gi-oh world or was it a dream I guess I would find out eventually.


	2. first day and duel

**Hi guys it's me Hannah and I hope you all liked the first chapter it was crazy anyway I get to duel in this chapter yay**

**Me: Hannah stop that just for that you don't really get to duel in this chapter**

**H:fine :(**

I hurried down stairs in the girls uniform I wore my hair in a low pony tail and had my side bangs held in place with a clip I thought that it was a dream but it's been a whole day and who knows this might not be so bad "Hey Yugi how do I look?" I asked I did a little twirl so he could see the whole thing "You look great now come on" he said and we hurried out the door.

we got to school and I sat next to Yugi and a lot of the boys were staring at me. I looked over to see Seto Kaiba reading in the back of the class I felt bad he was sitting alone so I got up and walked over, I thought I could talk to him seeing we are both adopted and if not, oh well. the others seemed a little confused why I walked over there "Hi your Seto Kaiba right" I asked looking at his blue eyes he was a little shocked that someone was talking to him, he put down his book

"Yeah so" he said a little rudely but I ignored it, this is Seto Kaiba after all.

"Well I just thought you could use some company is all" I told him smiling "Can I sit down" "I don't know can you?" he asked jokingly still looking at his book. "Funny" I told him and I sat down next to him.

"It must be cool to run your own company" I told him "but it must be difficult though" I said trying to make a conversation "Yeah do you know anything?" he asked. I was actually pretty smart for my age.

"Actually I know a lot about duel monsters and technology" I told him "Really?" "Yup" I said nodding "I can show you just how good I am at both some other time" I told him and walked back to the others

Time skip (you should know what happens)

I was walking home with Yugi when I remembered what happens next "Oh crap I forgot Yugi we have to get home quick" I told him and we bolted to the game shop

Time skip

The guys meet up with us when we got to Kaiba corp. we went up the elevator and saw grandpa on the floor

"Grandpa" Yugi exclaimed and ran to his grandfather I saw Seto tear the blue eyes white dragon and I filled with rage "Grandpa's most treasured card!" Yugi exclaimed I didn't hear much of the conversation I was ready to kick Seto in the gut but I didn't.

"SETO! Let's duel" I said pointing at him

'Why did I just say that'

but Yugi had to duel so he stepped in "No Hannah I'll duel him" he said "wait maybe I can duel with you" I said

"You can duel with him, he could use all the help he could get" Seto said "Fine by me" I said "Guys take Grandpa to the ambulance, there should be one downstairs" I said "Okay but first hold out your hands and I'll give us a special sign" Tea said and marked our hands with black marker "It's a sign so Yugi and Hannah know when they duel we're right there with them" she said

"Okay Yugi lets go" he nodded "Kick rich boy's but" Joey said "count on it" and they ran to the elevator

We went to the dueling arena "I designed this virtual dueling arena myself, pretty impressive hmm" he said bragging as I stood on the same platform as Yugi "Very impressive, but if you took all this time and money you must really have no friends, just a big ego" I said he got angry Yugi chuckled

"Whatever are you runts ready to play?" he said "Playtime is over Kaiba" Yugi said I squeled as I saw Yugi turn into Yami "Now Kaiba prepare yourself because it's time to duel" Yami said with a smirk I couldn't help it I hugged his arm (Curse my fangirl instinct) "I know you can win" I said looking at him he was the same height as me he nodded "But I'll need your help" Yami said I blushed a little

"Virtual systems ready I summon hitatsumi giant" Kaiba said and the monster appeared on the field I wasn't surprised but Yami was

Time Skip

I watched as Yami drew the card he needed he looked at me "Yami that's the card you need" I told him "Would you like to put this card down" he asked I couldn't believe I was going to hold an exodia card "Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this Yugi" Kaiba said with an evil smirk "My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards but it does contain the unbeatable Exodia" Yami said as he held up the card and gave it to me "We'll do it together" I told him he smiled and nodded at me

"We summon Exodia the forbidden one" We said in unison and we set the card on and I watched in awe as Exodia came to the field "Exodia obliterate" We said in unison again and Seto was devastated I knew what came next "Kaiba you only play for power and that is why you lost" Yami said I had to steal his line I couldn't help it

"That's right, but if you learn to put your heart in the cards there's nothing you cant do" I said Yami smiled "I couldn't have said it better" "I know" I replied. 'its mind crush time' I thought to myself. "How could I lose to him" Seto asked himself "Kaiba if you wish to know then open your mind!" Yami exclaimed and he mind crushed Seto

We met Joey down at the platform I gave Yami a big bear hug and he almost lost his balance "I knew you could do it" I told him still hugging

"Hey! get a room you two" Joey said and we looked at each other realizing how long I was hugging him. We both blushed and let go of each other

"Gah! S-sorry" I said stuttering I'm pretty sure I was bright red even though I was pretty tan "Your fine" Yami said then I saw the millennium puzzle glow yellow and there stood Yugi and my phone got a text

"Tea just texted, Grandpa's okay" I repleid


	3. A battle and dreams

**I don't own any of Yugioh I only own Hannah so any way on with the chapter**

We all sat down at the T.V. watching the duel monsters regional championship as we watched Rex raptor face off against Weavile Underwood I was really focused on the duel until grandpa came in with 2 packages, _'wait_ 2?!' I thought to myself "Here Yugi, Hannah, some packages came from industrial illusions" Grandpa said "Oh wow I knew Yugi would get a package, but I didn't know I'd get one too" I said excited taking the box knowing what was inside but then remembered what would happen.

"They must have heard about our duel with Kaiba" Yugi said looking up at me "But it was mostly your duel I just helped you summon Exodia in the end" I said holding my hands in front of my face we then turned to the T.V. to see Weavile win the duel Yugi took out the tape and I was about to stop him but it was to late he popped in the video "Don-oh crap" I said holding my hand on my forehead

"Greetings Yugi, Hannah, I am Maxamillion Pegasus" the man said on the tape he wanted to duel and we were sent to the shadow realm and Yugi turned into Yami "I don't think you should go through with this it isn't a good idea!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.(In this one Yami has purple eyes like the show) His purple eyes looking at me hearing the concern in my voice

"Silence" Pegasus said and I beam of light came from his Millennium eye and shot me in the chest I collapse and Yami caught me "Are you alright?!" He asked looking very worried "Listen...just take that creep down okay..." I could barely finish my sentenced before I blacked out

Dream

_I was running not looking back at who was behind me I knew it was the palace guards all I did was make a small joke about the prince and they started to chase me I ran as fast as I could running into the palace tripping over my hooded cloak "Sister, sister help me" I shouted hoping she would come and she did "Sister Isis I said as I saw her walk into the main hall "Gaurds what is the meaning of this" she asked looking at my face full of tears._

_"Lady Isis I apologize we did not know she was your sister" the head guard said as Isis pulled of my hood revealing my face and my hair fell to my shoulders. "What's going on in here?" I heard a boy ask it was Atem. "Sorry I was with my friend and made a little joke, I said you were a crazy kid with a strange hairdo" I said the 13 year old laughed "It's okay my hair is a little strange, but I'm not that crazy" he said we both laughed._

_"Sister lets go clean your face your covered in dirt" Isis said "Okay see you later Atem" I said waving at him he waved back and shot the guards a look that made them back away._

_I laughed and walked down the hall with Isis_

I woke up to hear some one saying my name

"Hannah wake up" I opened my eyes to see dark purple eyes looking down at me I sat up "Y-Yami?" I said it came out like a question "Hmm looks like the girls awake" Pegasus said "DON'T STATE THE OBVIOUS JERK" I shouted only to wince at the pain in my chest I grabbed part of my shirt were my heart was.

"Hold on" Yami said holding me near him "I... I'll be fine.." I looked at the timer it had hit 00:00 "Let me guess you lost" I said he nodded

"Well, I would like to duel you both at duelist kingdom" Pegasus said "Why should we?!" I asked, but I knew what was going to happen.

Pegasus revealed his millennium eye and was about ot take grandpa's soul I treid to stop him making Yami let go of me "No you don't" I said about to punch the T.V. but I was too late "NO" I screamed "Screw you Pegasus!" I exclaimed as Yami turned back into Yugi "GRANDPA?! GRANDPA!" Yugi exclaimed as the shadow realm disappeared and everyone except grandpa was able to move, Grandpa just lay on the floor soulless .

Everyone left and took grandpa to the hospital I stayed with Yugi who was crying. I couldn't bare to see him like this so I gently hugged him

"Don't worry Yugi we'll get your grandfather back I promise" I told him he hugged me back I let go of him wiped his tear and walked him to his room the poor guy, I hated seeing him like this I almost felt like it was my fault I could have stopped Pegasus but I didn't

I went to my room it was across from yugi's I changed into my pajamas and immediately fell asleep

_Dream_

_I walked into the small village and there stood a boy with silver hair and greyish purple eyes "Hey Akefia" I said looking at the boy he was smiling and was about 7, same as me, "I thought you wouldn't show" he said "Sorry I had to wait till night to sneak out" I said we then walked around the city for a while then we were stopped by the screams of others we whipped our heads around to see tons of guards from the palace_

_LATER_

_We ran trying to out run them, then Aknaden noticed me with Akefia he ran towards us I tried to run faster but fell "Are you okay" Akefia asked helping me to my feet only to see Aknaden and a few Guards "Why are you here Hannah?" he asked "Could it be you were kidnapped by this boy?" He pointed to Akefia "Guards take the girls soul and the boy, I'll just say she was kidnapped and killed by some rebels" One of the guards raised his sword and tried to hit me. I waited to feel the blade but only felt blood hit me and heard a scream of pain Akefia had the side of his face cut I ranto help him tears came to my eyes "Akefia you idiot why did you do that?!" I shouted "Is't it obvious" he said holding his face blood still coming down his hand he collapsed unconscious _

_"AKEFIA NO!" I screamed hot tears coming down my face my forehead began to glow I stood up and faced Aknaden standing in front of me he looked horrified "The eye of horrus?" he exclaimed pointing to my forehead I looked at them there was a flash of light and I suddenly looked like the young brunet version of magician's valkyria they ran away in horror "Mystic scepter blast!" I shouted and an emerald light came from my staff and I hit the guards but Aknaden was already to far to see I looked back at Akefia who was still unconscious._

_I walked over to him and placed my hand on his face "Don't die Akefia please" I cried I saw a light come from one of my tears and it landed on Akefia's face he slowly opened his eyes and sat up and I returned to normal "Akefia your okay" I said hugging him I didn't care how long it was I just kept hugging him and crying and I wouldn't let him go._


	4. A swim and a hug

I** would like to say thank you to truenovel91 for making my story one of their favorites that made me happy to know someone was reading my stories if you have a suggestion for a chapter let me know**

**and I am trying to make a love triangle with Yami and Bakura sorry if that sounds weird but I love both of those characters anyway enjoy**

Yugi look I said as I pointed to the letters in the door they were invitations to duelist kingdom.

the next day

We showed the gang our invitation cards "So that's where Pegasus is keeping your grandpa" Joey asked I took Yugi's line it was fun "Maybe the only way to know is to become a contestant" Yugi nodded "The boat leaves in two days" he said holding up the card with a picture of a ship on it" "I still cant believe Pegasus used some spell to take your grandpa's soul away and now he's toying with you and Hannah" Tristan said "Yeah and we cant even go dere with you two to help" Joey said "this is bad" Tea said "I know, but we have to enter this tournament to save Yugi's grandpa" I said. I looked at my Magicians valkyria remembering my dream it seemed so real, like a memory.

I shook off the thought and put down my cards and put them in my deck holder

2 days later

I stood in line with Yugi at the dock and barely payed attention to the guy giving the announcement I was fixing my frill on my out fit, I was wearing a red turtle neck shirt with no sleeves, black fingerless gloves to my elbow and black tight shorts with a red skirt that started short in front and went to my thighs in the back(If you want to know what I meant look at my profile pic for this story)

I was lost in thought planning my strategy when I was interrupted by a loud voice "Hey you get out of here only official contestants are aloud on board" "How do you know I'm not official" I heard a Brooklyn accent "Joey?" I said as me and Yugi walked in there direction "Joey what are you doing here" Yugi asked I knew so I just looked at him and waved "'Sup Joey" I said "Did you two think I'd let you do dis on your own, we're a team a smiled and watched the conversation and watched Yugi give Joey one of his starchips.

Later

We had all gotten on board and I was super pumped

"I'm glad they let you on board Joey" Yugi said I looked over to see Mai Valentine, knew she was listening to our conversation

"Only because you ga-hmph" I put my hand over Joey's mouth to shut him up I put my finger to my lips "Keep that info to yourself you don't want anyone to know do you?" I whispered I took my hand off his mouth and he nodded "Right I don't want anyone to know me and Yug only have one starchip I face palmed "Then keep quite about it" Yugi said and Mai walked up to us

"Oh no" I said as she came over "well what do we have here" she said "So your the famous Yugi everyone's talking about I'm amazed you could beat Kaiba your famous" She said getting close to him "Thanks very much I think" Yugi said "Well he's the best of the best" I said butting in

"So are you his girlfriend?" she asked me I blushed "NO... we're friends is all" I exclaimed "Hey miss I happen to be friends with the famous Yugi and-" Joey was cut off by Mai "Look your either a champ or a chump, cut this guy loose he's fashion challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games" she said I got a little annoyed with her, it didn't bother me when I watched the show, but I was mad at her now, strange

"I'll crush all of you eventually the names Mai" and she walked off I looked over to a couple of crates a way from the crowd and saw Tea and Tristan hiding

I decided to give them a little spook and spoke in a deep voice "Hey you two behind the crates!" they froze and began to freak out "oh no where toast" Tristan said I poked my head around the corner and gave a childish laugh "Just kidding" I said and they calmed down "Not funny" Tea said "Oh come on you know it was funny" I said "I'm gonna stay out here for a while ok guys. I'll let you know if a guard is coming ok" and I walked off and looked at the view it was really pretty

The door started to open and I shot Tea and Tristan a look telling them to 'get down', then I saw Ryou come out of the door "Huh Hannah your in the tournament to?" he asked when he saw me I wondered if Bakura was being mean to him again I put my thoughts aside and decided to talk to him "Say Ryou I cant help but notice that thing around your neck I said pointing the millennium ring around his neck "Oh this do you know about it?" he asked in his slight British accent

"Well sort of, I know it came from ancient Egypt and that it has something to do with duel monsters." I told him "Oh. My father got it for me, he said he felt I was destined to have it" Ryou said I smiled "Trust me I know you were destined to have it" I placed my hand on his shoulder I turned to see Joey jump in the water "Oh no, see you later Ryou I have to do something" he nodded and I ran towards the area Yugi was standing "Yugi did Weavile through your cards in the ocean?" I asked "How did you- never mind Joey swim back" he shouted out to Joey who was almost drowning "Yugi stay right here I'll get him" I told him and I dived into the water.

"Be careful Hannah" Yugi shouted. I swam to Joey grabbed his hand and pulled him to the ship just as Tristan and Tea lowered a latter and we climbed back up. I started coughing up water that I had swallowed and looked at Joey talking to Yugi I walked off and let them have their moment since I knew what was happening then someone grabbed my hand and yanked me around a corner, it was Bakura.

"Hey what the he-" I was cut off.

"You idiot don't ever do that again" he shouted putting both of his hands on my shoulders I flinched I thought he would hit me or something like my step family, he noticed I looked scared and he hugged me, I could tell I was as red as a strawberry, "I wont hurt you ok, but I don't want to see you get hurt you got that?" he said to me in a much softer tone, it was weird, this is nuts I thought Bakura was supposed to be a jerk but I didn't care. "Um ok" I said and I hugged him back and I saw the glow from the Millenium puzzle 'oops' I thought.

Time skip

I walked over to them 'Should I tell them? it's been a little while since I came to this world' I thought maybe they would believe me. Yugi and everyone else believed in the magic that stole grandpa's soul. 'Maybe I should' I thought but what if they thought I was crazy, 'Aah screw it I'm telling them!' I yelled in my head

"Guys I need to tell you something" I said I was shaking, I waned them to believe me, and stay my friends, I didn't know how to say it so I just blurted it out

"I'm from another dimension!" I said really fast "What?" Joey asked

"I'm from another dimension" I said a little slower but still fast "What" Tristan asked I took a deep breath

"I'm from another dimension ok. And in my dimension you guys are anime and Manga characters." I said slowly "Please believe me" Joey, Tea and Tristan laughed so hard they were crying I hung my head

"I knew it. you don't believe me do you" I said sadly "WHY WOULD WE THAT'S HILARIOUS" Joey exclaimed still laughing "Stop laughing at me" I shouted "Please, I'm telling you the truth." I explained the whole thing "Look, I was in the middle of a beat down with my step family, this strange glow came from my forehead and I blacked out." I explained "Are you sure" Tristan asked. Yugi seemed interested in my story.

"I'm being 100% honest, I'm sorry I didn't say some thing earlier" "Why are you apologizing?" Yugi asked, he didn't seem phased by what I had said at all, he was just smiling. "I don't mind if your from a different dimension, heck I'm friends with.. well you know" he pointed to his millennium puzzle.

"Yeah it doesn't matter where your from, we can still be friends" Joey said "R-really you mean it?!" they all nodded at me I was super happy that they still wanted to be my friends.

**I don't own any of yugioh I only own my character Hannah**


	5. I qualify my prize A WHAT!

**Hey guys if any of you noticed I wrote another story it has the same characters but a different plot and Hannah is Yugi's adopted sister and has strange powers she is unaware of it is called part of my world but any who here is the next chapter disclaim it Hannah**

**H:Ok Yugiohrocks123 does not own yugioh or its characters just her oc ME. on with the chapter**

I had trailed away from the group before Yami started dueling Weevile I felt bad for ditching the group but I knew the outcome of the duel so I just decided to take a walk but I couldn't get Yami off my mind I fought down a blush 'could I like Yami but it was weird what happened in the boat' I thought to myself I didn't want to like Yami I'm a big follower on the Yami and Yugi pairing but it was possible I liked him but I sort of feel connected to Yami and strangely Bakura too.

"Hey there" Said a creepy voice I whipped my head around to see a mean looking guy "Your cute wanna come with me" he said in a creepy way I swatted his hand away

"ARE YOU NUTS?! NO GO AWAY CREEP!" I screamed really loud hoping someone would hear me but I didn't see anyone the guy grabbed my arm in a tight grip and I couldn't get away "Come on now don't be like that" he said with a sly smile I was scared he was gonna try something and I knew what he would do I started shaking.

"LET ME GO! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed "Unhand her at once" I herd a familiar voice say I saw a glow and the guy let go of me with and fell to the ground unconscious I saw silver hair, mahogany eyes and the millennium ring "B-bakura! How did you-?" I was cut off by Bakura 'I am so going to the shadow realm' I thought I sweat dropped

"Did you seriously think no one could hear you screaming" he said walking towards me I stepped back a little

"W-what is it" I asked he looked down at the unconscious man and took his dueling glove

"Here if you dueled him you would win any way" he said and he handed me eight starchips!

"Um I I " what was wrong with me I could barely talk right. Bakura looked at me with a gentle smile

'WOAH BAKURA HAS A GENTLE SMILE? HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD!?' I stepped back into a tree hoping to god he wouldn't kiss me, he still had a gentle smile on his face he grabbed my waist pulling me close to him

'oh crap' I thought

"Your cute when you blush" he said my face was hot I could tell I was bright red "U-umm.." I stuttered I didn't know what to say then he whispered in my ear

"I wont let him take you from me again" he whispered. he let go of me and walked off with a wink my face still bright red I slid down the tree and plopped on my but

'Did that just happen?' I thought to myself I then remembered the match. I looked at the starchips in my hand put them in my glove and ran back to the area I had left.

"Guess I cant give these back if Bakura sent that guy to the shadow realm now can I?" I asked myself outloud

I made it just in time to see Yami win. "Alright Yugi" I heard Joey say "I knew you would win" I said running up and hugging him

"Nice finishing move" I told him "Thank you nut where did you go?" I showed him my dueling glove "Don't underestimate me" that was a lie. I didn't even duel. Bakura the spirit of the millennium ring actually gave me these starchips, but no way was I going tell them that, they would freak out.

"That's great follow me for a minute" Yami said he took my hand and led me to the forest.

"What's up Yami?" I asked he turned around and pushed me up against a tree 'Oh crap' I thought this cant be good. "Hannah I-I" Yami stuttered what was going on?! Yami blushed a little and then kissed me on the lips I couldn't believe it I was kissing Yami! I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck

We stopped kissing, Yami looked me "Consider that your prize" he said I could tell I was bright red "Your cute when you blush" he said winking at me. Then he took my hand and ran back to the group.

Time Skip

I thought of what had happened earlier with Bakura, what did he mean by 'again'? I'm not even from this world.

"Oh well, I shouldn't think about it to much" I said to my self and continued to walk with the others.

**sorry that this took me a little bit I was busy editing the story which should be up now any way hope you liked this chapter let me know if there is any thing I should add to the story and hope you guys are liking the love triangle thing, I know it's weird that Yami kissed Hannah so suddenly, but I'll explain**

**Yami feels strongly connected to Hannah even though he doesn't remember his past and another flashback is coming up in the next chapter**

**Bye ;D**


	6. Another dream mixed feelings

I was walking lost in thought. I kept thinking about what had happened earlier. It just didn't add up, Bakura said he wouldn't have someone take me from him again, what did he mean by again, I'm not even from this world. And I had my first kiss, and it was with Yami! My heart was still pounding just thinking about it.

"Hannah!" I heard someone say

"I asked you if you brought any food?" Joey said in a Brooklyn accent

"Oops sorry I wasn't listening, and no I don't have any food" I replied he looked ready to pass out.

"Oh man what were we thinkin' coming here with no food?! How are we supposed to make it through the rest of the tournament without anything to eat!?" Joey asked

"That's a good question Joey. This dueling really takes it out of you, and I haven't seen any burger stands or restaurants since we got here" Yugi said

"Well we better have something fast! I got to have my 5 basic food groups or it's metobalic meltdown!" Tea complained arms crossed

"Wow, talk about a picky eater" I said, Tea glared at me and glared back.

"Hey relax guys I got it covered" Tristan said, everyone's faces light up, except mine.

"I highly doubt it" I replied folding my arms and he held up a survival guide book.

"Check it out the great out doors survival guide" Tristan exclaimed holding the book high in the air, we all glared at him.

"Can we eat it" Joey asked

"Better than that, it lists all the fruits berries and grasses we can eat" everyone looked disgusted

"Yeah that's a great help Tristan." I said sarcastically "Personally I would rather eat the book"

"Yeah do I look like a squirrel you big doofus?!" Joey exclaimed then he took a big sniff

"I don't need your dumb book any how, I smell something cooking that a way" He said and ran off in the direction "See ya"

"He's hallucinating" Tea said

"Don't be so sure, remember it wasn't his brain that beat Mai it was his nose" Tristan said

"Actually I think he's right guys" I said looking up at Tea and Tristan (Remember I'm Yami's height, so I am a little shorter than them).

Time skip

"Oh man I just love barbeque fish!" Joey exclaimed

"Smells good" Yugi said I nodded in agreement

"Oh yeah I bet they taste even better" Joey said jumping over the rock we had been hiding behind

"And just what makes you think those are yours to eat?!" Tea asked him

"Relax we eat first and ask questions later, your stomachs will thank me" Joey said giggling and ran towards the cooking fish

"Joey, oh he'd say anything to fill his belly" said Tea

"Some people have absolutely no self control" Tristan said, and then he ran off towards Joey

"Hey save some for me Joey" He said, me, Yugi, and Tea all sighed

"Hypocrite" I said under my breath "Agreed" Tea said

Small time skip

"Ready feeding frenzy!" Joey and Tristan said I sighed and put my hand to my head.

"I have some weird friends" I said then we heard a voice i knew exactly who it was. "Oh crap, not this guy!"

"How dare you eat my fish you thieving poachers!" Mako Said "Has nobody taught you manners?!" just then a big wave came up and pulled him off the edge of the cliff I fell down laughing

"HAHA! Oh man that never gets old!" I exclaimed still laughing, Mako pulled himself back up I tried to stop myself from laughing.

"Alright lets try that one more time" Mako said Tea face palmed

"I knew this was a bad idea" She said I had finally stopped laughing wiping tears from my eyes since I was laughing so hard

"How dare you steal my fish you bottom feeding thieves" Mako Exclaimed

"I thought you said we were poachers." I said

"Hey guy it's just a few fish" Joey said

"A few fish that do not belong to you! And to steal a fisherman's catch is proof you have no honor!" he exclaimed holding up his fist Yugi and I noticed his dueling glove

"Wait a second aren't you Mako Tsunami, the topped rank ocean duelist?" Yugi asked

"Yeah and who might you be?" Mako asked

"Oh yeah your that freaky fish guy" Joey said

"I am not a freaky fish guy!" Mako yelled

"Mako's a freaky fish guy" I sang quoting littlekuriboh, God that guy is funny.

"I am Mako Tsunami duelist extraordinaire of the seven seas" Mako announced Tea looked at him and began to chuckle I looked at his head and bursted out laughing, I find things way too funny sometimes.

"What are you two laughing about?" Mako asked

"Hehe your head, you've got company" Tea said pointing at the octopus on his head Joey joined in on the laughter. Mako took the octopus and flung it into the ocean Joey and Tristan cried anime tears.

"NOOO" the both exclaimed

"I would have eaten that" Joey said

"Your demented" Tristan said

Yugi and I stood up to introduce ourselves

"I'm Yugi Motou sorry about your fish." He said

"Hi I'm Hannah, I would like to apologize for our friends behavior" I did a little bow to show my respect.

"You two? Your Yugi and Hannah, the only duelists to ever defeat Seto Kaiba?" Mako asked _'Why does everyone think I beat Kaiba too? All I did was stand next to Yugi/Yami!'_

"Please if you are friends of Yugi and Hannah come eat your fill" Mako said

"Feeding frenzy" Joey and Tristan said and we all ate some of the fish.

"Oh man freaky fish guy really knows how to cook" Tristan said

"I agree, this taste great!" I said, it was nice to have good food, after all my adopted family gave me pretty small portions of food and leftovers they didn't want, but I managed.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" Tea asked

"I have had to defend myself ever since I was a tadpole, but it was my father that taught me how to fish and cook" Mako replied

"Hey Tea, what happened to having your five basic food groups?" I asked with a sly smile on my face

"Oh hush" She said, I giggled.

"So what brings you to the competition Mako" Yugi asked, Mako told us how he would buy a boat if he won and told us about his bond with the sea.

"Well we should get going" Joey said

"Nice meeting you Mako" Tea said "Maybe we'll meet up in the competition" Yugi said

"Yes we will, sooner than you think my friend!" Mako said we turned around and saw a harpoon flying towards us and land at Yugi's feet.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU NUTS!? You could have just killed one of us!" I exclaimed

"I treated you to dinner so now you must honor me with a duel"

TIME SKIP (Sorry if you wanted to see that duel, like I said I will only write out Hannah's duels. You should know the other duels)

I watched as Yami won another duel. Tea cheered and Joey and Tristan made some really funny faces.

"Alright I knew you would win! Without a doubt about it" I ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek, I saw Tea's face grow with anger.

"Good luck Mako" I said to him and his stomach growled

"Dueling you is hungry work Tim for Mako to fish again, farewell!" he said and jumped into the water

"Wish he'd bring us back some fish" Tristan said

"We'd have to duel him again" Yami said and we all laughed I held his hand

"Hey guys we still have my survival guide" Tristan said

"No way" Tea said

"Hey guys you and Hannah eat all the pages you want" Joey said

"Very funny Joey" I laughed

Later

I was tired and ready to fall asleep

"Hey guys how about we take a rest" I said they all agreed

I was still thinking about earlier, I wonder why Bakura would say that. Then I fell asleep

DREAM

_I walked into my sisters room, wondering why she called me there._

_"I'm here Isis" I said with a smile_

_"Good I have important news" She said taking out some of her old jewelry and gold bands_

_"What's that for?" I asked she was putting the gold bands on my arms and ankles _

_"Today you meet your betrothed" Isis said trying to put make up on me but I refused._

_"What does that mean?" I asked her_

_"It is the person you are going to marry" She said "And you need to look presentable_

_"Do I know him?" I asked, I wasn't big on the idea of being married but I at least wanted to know who he was._

_"You should know him." Isis said "Here we go the last thing" she said putting a tiara that looked like what the prince wore on his head._

_later_

_I walked into the throne room to see the Pharaoh and his son, I looked down at my feet making sure the left foot was forward._

_"H-hello" I said shyly I was kind of nervous to be standing in front of the Pharaoh._

_"Hello my dear, you do not need to be nervous" Aknamkadin said _

_"Do you know my son?" he asked pointing to prince Atem, I started to blush_

_"Um yes" I replied, the pharaoh smiled_

_"Good, he is your betrothed." my heart stopped, I actually thought that he was only here because his father was here._

_"Hi Hannah" Atem said looking at me with a smile, I smiled back at the 10 year old._

_"Hi Atem, good to see you again." I said I felt happy but also, I strangely was disappointed, I sort of thought it would be Akefia._


	7. Mokuba enters the story

Hey** guys I'm back;) Sorry this took so long, But it's here now. Ok I have been having some writers block so I'm just going to start from were we meet Mokuba.**

**I do not own any of Yugioh only my oc Hannah Enjoy**

We had been walking for a long time, Yugi had five starchips already, I couldn't help feel like I was forgetting something though.

"Help!" Shouted a voice "Oh no." I said under my breath "Help me somebody please!" The voice shouted again I took off in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Hurry up guys are you waiting for an invitation or what?!" I shouted over my shoulder and they followed me.

We ran and saw Keemo (I think that's his name, but if not let me know.) holding a kid in a head lock.

"Hey let that kid go!" Exclaimed Tristan he grabbed Keemo's arm and threw him

"Hey guys Tristan finally did something for once." I said then Keemo jumped and kicked Tristan and Tristan fell to the floor

"Oops, spoke to soon." I said I saw the kid make a run for it but Keemo grabbed him again. "Hey leave that kid alone!" I shouted

"You heard her needle head, leave the kid alone." Joey said in his Brooklyn accent "What do you think your doing?" Yugi asked

"This isn't any of your business, this kid lost his starchips, and the rules say he's to be kicked off the island." Keemo said in a firm voice

"But I didn't lose m starchips in a duel, they were stolen from me m cards too!" Shouted the little boy then it hit me _'Mokuba,' _I thought to myself, so it's that episode.

"Listen kid I don't care what lame excuse you have, you need starchips to duel and you don't have any, so your shipping out of here." Keemo said in a firm tone and walked off still holding the boy in a head lock.

"That jerk, I say we follow him." Tristan said "For once I agree with Tristan, lets go." I said everyone nodded in agreement and we headed to the dock were the boat leaves.

Time skip

we finally made it to the dock "Hey, hey you." Yugi shouted "What did the guy that stole your starchips look like?" Yugi asked

"Well I couldn't see his face it was covered with a bandana." The kid explained "But he was a little guy and he challenged me in the meadow." The kid continued

"He challenged you to a duel monsters game?" Yugi asked "That's what he just said." I said looking down at Yugi.

"Yeah, but when I put my starchips and deck down he snatched them up and ran off with them." The kid said "Well that's not fair." I said

"You shouldn't be kicked off the Island for that we'll get your starchips back." Yugi said then Keemo interrupted us. Man that guy really gets on my nerves.

"This boat leaves in exactly 30 minutes, any one else without a starchip ships out." Keemo said "Then we'll get them back before then." Tea said

"We wont let you bully him out of the game." Tristan said "Nope, we'll catch this theif and bring him to justice." Joey said "Since when do you talk like a super hero?" I asked him

"Not now I'm in the middle of a speech." Joey whispered I rolled my eyes and gave him a sly smile "Okay then, continue." I said

"Thank you, believe me kid you can count on us to get those starchips back." Joey said "But who are you guys?" The kid asked

"Were the guys who are gonna save your chips. Don't worry you've got the brilliant mind of Joey Wheeler on the case, and I always get my man." Joey said we all glared at him and sweat dropped.

"Even if he is just a kid, onward troops." Joey said pumping a fist in the air "Stop talking like that you weirdo!" I shouted in his ear "Dang." Joey said

Time skip

We walked for only a few minutes but it seemed like hours, my feet were starting to hurt.

"So what's your brilliant mind telling you now Sherlock?" Tristan asked sarcastically "Beats me, the only thing my brilliant mind is doing is giving me a brilliant head ach" Joey complained rubbing his head.

"Oh will you stop complaining, besides, it's not like we're taking a math test, we're just looking for a kid." I said putting m hands behind my head.

"Well, maybe we should steak out the scene of the crime." Yugi said running to the duel platform a ran ahead and sat down next to him.

"Think the thief will come back?" Joey asked "He just might, and we can put our heads together and plan in the meantime." Yugi said "Good idea Yugi." I said with a smile

"Yeah but don't forget one of those heads is Joey's that's like subtracting one brain." Tristan said "Haha." Joey fake laughed I laughed for real though " You got that right." I giggled. I then got a strange feeling like I was being watched, and my suspicions were correct just then a little boy jumped out from the bushes, he scared he life out of me.

"Ah!" I shrieked we all stood up.

"That must be the kid we're looking for." Joey said "Well duh." I said "I can take him." Tristan said "I sure hope so your twice his size." Tea said to Tristan

"Just try me you big dork." The kid said I looked at the kid, his eyes were a dead, give away, it was Mokuba.

"Watch it kid!" Said Joey "Hold on. I think I know what this Kid is after, he wants to duel." Yugi said "Is that what you want kid you want to duel Yugi?" I asked Mokuba.

"You better believe it." Mokuba said I smiled when Yugi turned into Yami " Go easy on him, he's just a kid." I said to Yami "I'll take care of it." He said I smled and nodded.

"I know you will." I said Yami kissed my forehead and walked up to the duel platform. I started to blush I looked at Tea who was clearly angry.

"I don't get it, why would Yugi go through the trouble to duel this kid whe we can take those starchips away from him?" Joey asked

"you'll see." I said with a smile

TIME SKIP

I watched the duel with very little excitement, I grew more and more impatient every time Mokuba protested against what Yami was saying. Tea started to explain to Tristan and Joey why Mokuba was doing this, as she spoke I started to make my way to the other side of the dueling platform.

And of course I look away for one second and Mokuba is stealing Yami's starchips

"if I can't beat you ill have you disqualified." Mokuba said running off the platform I made my move and rand forint of Mokuba and put my hands on his shoulders to stop him from running off.

"Mokuba you'll save kaiba corp this way! And what do you think Seto would say if he knew you were stealing things from other people!?" I shouted making direct eye contact with him. He stood there now with a shocked and sad look on his face I changed my expression to kinder and gentle face, I think I frightened him a little.

"Look Mokuba Seto didn't leave you he is just confused. He loves you and would never abandon you." I said he looked back up at me and turned his head to see Yami still standing on the platform.

"she's right Mokuba, when Kaiba and I dueled I opened his mind, freed him from his dark thoughts and actions. Free of that evil essence Kaiba is struggling. Now you brother realizes that his way wasn't the right way and you know in your heart that what your doing isn't the right way either." Yami explained

I let go of Mokuba's shoulders and stood up Mokuba turned completely to face Yami.

"But what can I do?" Mokuba asked

"You can start by trusting in us" Yami said and looked at me, since when did he say "us"?

"Together we will Defeat Pegasus." Yami said

"He's right, we'll help you Mokuba but you got to help us. So you've got to give back those starchips and cards from that kid ok." I said Tea finally decided to say something.

"We only got ten minutes before the boat leaves." Tea said I flipped out.

"Oh crap your right lets go guys!" I exclaimed and we all ran to the dock I was surprised that Yugi didn't take over after the duel, but I ignored that and ran along side Yami

TIME SKIP

We ran pretty fast but I ended up tripping and bruised my ankle

"Ouch! Stupid feet!" I exclaimed Yami picked me up and carried me bridal style, I started to blush big time and saw Tea get jealous.

We ran for another few minutes and saw the boat leaving the port.

"What?! You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed jumping out of Yami's arms.

"Mokuba can I see those cards?" I asked he nodded and gave me the deck he had stole. I then did the dumbest thing I ever did in my life, I jumped into the water swimming to the boat.

I was able to get to the boat the kid was on and held onto the rim of the boat and gave the kid his cards back.

"Here kid sorry about your starchips, but we all know a deck is the most important thing to a duelist." I said " Thank you so much!" The kid said I smiled then glared at Weavile "Oh and Weavile start rowing." I said I guess I scared him and he started rowing fast.

"That's what I thought." I said and swam to the dock I came out of the water not to long after I left the boat.

"Hannah what was that all about?!" Yami exclaimed "Well I had to at least give the kid back his cards." I said he smiled at me

"Well as long as your safe." Yami said and hugged me.

"I hate to interrupt but you saying something about a duel." Said the hair guy then he ended up grabbing Mokuba and me into as head lock!

"Hannah!" Yami shouted I couldn't get out of the gripp.

"How about if you lose the duel Mokuba and your precious Hannah comes with me." The hair guy said with and evil grin I gritted my teeth and gave him an angry look, it only seemed to amused that I was mad.

"Deal" Yami said

TIME SKIP

When we got to the duel platform the guy was still holding me in a head lock but had a firm grip on Mokuba's arm.

I tried to think of a way to get out his grip I paid no attention to Yami and the hair guys conversation until I heard Yami say something very loud.

"Kaiba?!" He exclaimed I looked up and saw "Kaiba" but I knew it wasn't really him.

"Hello Yugi I'm back and this time you don't stand a ghost of a chance." He said

"This is going to be a problem" I said under my breath

**Yes I finally finished this chapter! Sorry this took so long but I promise it will never take this long again**

**rate and subscribe and let me know if I should add anything else**


	8. Ghost of a chance I hate that line!

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter.**

**Yami: that's good**

**Me: I know now hurry up and get to Hannah.**

**Yami: ok**

**Me: ok as I was saying I don't own any of yugioh only my oc enjoy**

I was still in the headlock from the hair guy and it was really starting to hurt my throat, I couldn't really breath that well.

"Yugi, you don't stand a ghost of a chance beating Kaiba because this time he is a ghost." The hair guy said

"Stop it Keemo!" Shouted Mokuba trying to escape the grip Keemo had on him

"Oh so that is his name" I said to myself no one heard me though.

"It's no him!" Yami protested and he couldn't be more right, I knew that wasn't Seto at all, just some stupid dark clown thing from the shadow realm.

"its a fact two witnesses watched him fall to his death." Keemo said I just rolled my eyes at him but everyone else was in shock.

"Liar! Take back what you said!" Mokuba said "I agree with Mokuba that's nothing but a stupid phony." I said with a sly smirk on my face.

"Just get used to it the only thing left old Kaiba are your memories, that and a very angry ghost looking for revenge." Keemo said grinning looking up at the fake Seto Kaiba.

"Oh will you shut up already?! We all know that guys a fake so drop the act and I can tell you I've seen better acts than this!" I said annoyed I could feel Keemo tighten his grip around my neck, I winced a little and tried to separate my throat from his arm so I can breath.

"Shut up you! Enough talk now its time to duel with the ghoul." Keemo said.

"Okay I'm done listening to you!" I exclaimed "Now let me go!" I said kicking him were no guy should be kicked, he let go of me I slipped out of his arm and ran to Yami.

"Let me handle this joker, he's not worth your energy." I said to Yami

"Are you sure?" Yami asked I nodded he gave me a look that I took as a 'yes' and ran up to the platform with my deck in my hand. I finally was going to duel someone.

"Don't worry guys I'll beat this guy then we'll all go find Seto. I said with a confidence, I knew that I still had to be careful since that faker had Setos deck I looked at the phony

"You want a duel, then you got one." I said I placed my deck down and held up my duel glove.

"Hannah, you look like you've seen a ghost." The fake said I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure I did." I said sarcastically

"I am no longer iof this world." He said.

"Sure you are and I'm the Easter bunny." I said sarcastically again with a grin on my. face.

"Its all because of you, I could of had it all but instead you took my life and destroyed my soul."the faker said.

"Since I see you only have 3 starchips I'll bet the same and give the chips I win to Yam- I mean Yugi." I said I cut myself off before I said Yamis name they shouldn't know about him yet.

"Fine but you won't beat my cards this time." The fake said again and the duel began me at 2000 lp and my opponent had 2000 lp

"Guess I'll go first, I summon the hitatsumi giant." The imposter said with a villainous smile on his face.

"I'm not impressed." I said in a bored tone I drew my card.

"Alright now I summon warrior dai grepher!" I exclaimed and appeared my monster with his sword in his hand

"Attack!" I exclaimed and I smiled as the imposters monster dissolved into nothing and Placed his life points at1500.

"and just to be safe I'll just set these two cards face down." I said and I ended my turn.

I was doing good so far but I still had to stay on my guard I don't know when he'll summon blue eyes. But I was taken back when he started laughing.

"Look that carbon copy is laughing." Joey said angry

"It's funny how things come full circle isn't it Hannah." The fake said

"What do you mean by that?" I asked anger in my voice.

"You don't have the exoddia cards like Yugi did." With a sly smile I gritted my teeth.

"I wonder what's going through that feeble brain of yours I know you've come to the conclusion that you can't win. You also can't deny the fact that I am Seto kaiba." He said I looked down at the others who looked just as fed up with this guy as I did.

"Don't listen to him Hannah he just trying to intimidahim you." Yami said

"Don't worry, this guy's a joke." I said "Now hurry up and make your move." I said

"Fine. Hehehe, you'll get a real kick out of this. This is a real blast from, with the emphasis on blast." The fake Kaiba said as he turned his card over and revealed the blue eyes white dragon! My eyes widened as did the others.

"only one deck has that card!" Yami said

"Then what they say is true..."

Mokuba said with shock in his eyes.

"I am so screwed." I said under my breath. I watched my heart racing a mile a minute, then I remembered my face down cards.

"Dont worry Hannah, my feelings weren't hurt when you called me a liar, now you can admit you we're wrong." The fake Kaiba said I saw Mokuba ready to cry, Tea was in shock, Tristan and Joey were angry and Yami looked worried and angry at the same time.

"Shut up you can't fool me!" I exclaimed

"Having a body's not so bad, since I do get to enjoy the finer things in life, like revenge and I'm going to enjoy my revenge very slowly." The fake Seto said

"Stop it please make him go away! Make him go away!" Mokuba cried out

"You heard him you fake!" I shouted enraged

"Almost breaks my heart if I had one." The fake said

"Got that right." I said "Why end this now when I can make it last." The fake Seto said I was relieved when he didn't attack but became a little worried when one placed a facedown on the field. There wasn't a doubt in my mind it was a trap card.

" My turn!" I exclaimed I drew my card and began to chuckle " You are going to regret not attacking me." I said he looked a little confused.

" First I play dark hole, which means bye-bye blue eyes." I said with a sly smile on my face so both our monsters went to the graveyard, the fake Seto was shocked as were the others.

"Next I will send warrior dai grepher back to my deck." I said "You can't do that!" Protested the fake

"I can to summon this card. Exodius the ultimate forbidden Lord!" I exclaimed as I set him in defensive mode then he activated his trap card defense paralysis I didn't care though since he didn't have any monsters on his field and blue eyes was in the graveyard

"Ok then next I activate card destruction." I said so now I sent 3 normal monsters to the graveyard and Exodius's attack strength grew to 3000.

"I'll stop for now I like this card so it deserves to be on the field a bit longer." I said and I ended my turn.

"Uh real I had no idea you had that card." yami said "now you know." I said to him with a smile

"I activate monster reborn, so come back now blue eyes." Said the fake I didn't even think he had that card in his hand at this point.

"Hannah you have to admit for a stiff, this guys got game." Keemo said

"That's not my brother! I know that's not him, everyone thinks he's a bad guy but he's not as mean as this. He's my best friend. Hannah you know that's not him, please believe me." Mokuba said to me I nodded and smiled at him

"I know Mokuba so this freak show is going down!" I exclaimed "So make your move." I said to the imposter. Even though I would lose the rarest card in my deck I had to destroy that blue eyes.

"Exodius attack and destroy blue eyes!" I exclaimed and both monsters were destroyed

"Alright you got this Hannah!" Shouted Joey

"Show that imposter some girl power!" Shouted Tea

" I know you can win this!" Yami shouted I smiled and gave them all a thumbs up.

But I was caught off guard when another blue eyes was on the field. 'oh no I forgot that he had 2 more!" I said in my head

"Great I so needed this." I said sarcastically so I activated pot of greed to draw 2 new cards and I liked the card I drew.

"I guess I'll play Magicains valkyria and add sword of dark rights to her power." I said and appeared my favorite monster and instead of her scepter she held the sword of dark rights.

"It's time blue eyes white dragon attack!" exclaimed the fake but it didn't attack although the fake didn't seem to notice I began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing, now you should realize I am Kaiba!" Said the fake I was able to stop laughing.

"So your Seto Kaiba? If so I don't think blue eyes should be doing that." I said pointing at the dragon that was melting.

"What is this?!" Exclaimed the fake looking at the numbers decreasing I knew that this was Seto's doing, only he could pull this off.

"I can still beat you! Blue eyes whit dragon destroy her magicains valkyria!" Exclaimed the fake Seto. I stood there watching the dragon launch its attack when I heard someone.

"Hannah!" Shouted a voice it sounded like Seto and the light was disappearing "Seto!?" I asked out loud as I saw the blue eyes white dragon disappear.

"thakyou Seto." I said to myself the others were in shock.

"Why why me?!" asked the fake Seto

"Easy, seto is alive and he caused the malfunction." I said with a sly smile on my face.

"No I am Kaiba!" The imposter shouted.

"no your not! We all know that now!" I exclaimed however I took a slight step back when the fakes skins began to change.

"Eek!" I shrieked the fake turned into a really creepy clown thing.

"Eeeek what are you?!" I shouted.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, the dark half that was sent to the shadow realm by Yugi, but thanks to Pegasus I am free." He said in a weirder voice than before.

"You are one disturbing thing." I said " But incase you forgot it's my turn and my valkyria has plenty of power to beat you." I said and the clown thing freiked out.

"Magicicians Valkyria attack!" I exclaimed and I won the duel.

"No No Noooo!" Screamed the clown " Serves you right. You know what to do." I said winking at Yami he nodded and mind crushed the clown and sent him to the shadow realm. I walked over to Yami and gave him Setos cards and the 3 star chips.

"Thankyou." Yami said " No problem." I said but before I could do anything else Keemo punched me in the back of my head and I blacked out.


	9. An unlikely help and another dream

**Hey guys I'm back. I am so glad all of you are liking the story and now it's time for some Drama**

**disclaim it boys **

**all boys: Yugiohrocks123 does not own any of yugioh only her oc Hannah. Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes slowlI, I had no idea were I was, or why it was so cold were I was either. I went to stand up but fell back down, I realized my hands and feet were chained up.

"Well, this can't be good." I said to myself

I tried to pull free of the chains around me arms and feet, But it was no use. I sat there looking around when I finally realized I was in a dungeon!

"That creep must have brought me here." I said to myself I heard foot steps coming and voices chatting, I panicked so I closed my eyes and pretended to be unconscious.

"Hey I guess Pegasus took her soul out already." Said a voice

"So much for her." I heard a voice that sounded like Keemo

My heart was racing, did they just say Pegasus was going to steal my soul?! There probably going to steal Mokubas soul.

I was starting to panick, I was in Pegasus' dungeon and my soul was going to be taken! I could feel tears of fear come into my eyes. I still kept my eyes shut, my bangs covering my eyes as a precausion. I heard them laughing and began to walk away. so I opened one eye than the other to check if they were gone.

I heard even more footsteps coming so I closed my eyes and 'played dead' again. I heard a small clink of keys then I heard the bars open. I stayed perfectly still trying not to make a sound.

"Stop pretending your dead already." I heard a familiar voice say I opened my eyes and there stood Bakura right in front of me.

"Bakura what are you doing here?!" I asked surprised Bakura then put his index finger on my lips I started to blush.

"Saving you, now be quite." He said removing his finger from my lips. He took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked my chains.

"thanks." I said in a hushed voice he took my hand and led my out of the cell I was in and through a passageway.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked now running along side Bakura

"I'll show you." He said and ran a little faster I did the same to keep up. A lot of things were going through my head. Like why was Bakura helping me? Or how did he even find me? I tried to ignore those thoughts but they kept popping up into my head.

TIME SKIP

We ran for a while through tons of hallways and finally stopped at a corner, however I ran into Bakura's back.

"Why did you stop running?" I asked he pointed around the corner and I saw what he meant, there were tons and tons of guards had out walkie talkies and were looking all around.

"They must have realized I got out of my cell." I said Bakura nodded his head

"Just stay behind me." Bakura said I nodded and did what he said. I saw a bright glow of gold light, I closed my eyes to shield them from being blind. I opened my eyes and saw all the guards unconscious, or should I say soulless.

"Okay you have got to teach me how to do that." I said, I was kind of interested in that ability.

"Another time, but right now we got to go." He said and we ran down the hallway.

We kept running until I finally saw something, a handle. I stopped in my tracks and reached for it. I grabbed the handle and pulled it down and a door opened up from the wall and led to a staircase.

"Good job, now come on." Bakura said and ran ahead of me up the stairs.

Time skip

We finally made it out of the dungeon and castle but it took so long that it was already night time.

"Hey." Bakura said I looked up to face him and he looked very serious.

"I'll let my host take over and take you to your little friends. It would be better if they thought he found you and not me." He said

"Why would you do that?" I asked then Nakura smiled evilly

" I have involved in mind." He said " Now go over there and when my host appears tell him something like you got separated from your friends or something." I did what he said and ran into the woods. I saw I glow of light and walked out to see Ryou standing there were Bakura had been.

"Ryou! Hey!" I shouted running up to him.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" Ryou asked "Um I got separated from the others when this guard took Mokuba and me, I was able to get away but Mokuba couldn't." I Lied, I couldn't tell him the truth.

"oh I see. Well then lets go find them." Ryou said with a smile and we walked off into the woods to find the others." He said

"Okay come on." I said however I was completely oblivious I was just leading my friends into a trap.

Time skip

I continued to lead the way to the others.

"I know there around here somewhere." I said it was then I heard soft chatter. It had to be the others.

"Hey I hear them! Come on Ryou!" I said excitedly and grabbed his hand and ran toward the voices. I slowed down a little when we got to the area the others were at.

We were only separated by bushes. I put my finger to my lips letting go of Ryous hand, showing him to be quite. And with that we walked through and were standing in front of our friends.

"Hannah! Your ok!" Yugi said excited " I'm so glad your safe." Tea said, then they realized Ryou was here.

"Bakura, did you find Hannah?" Joey asked in his Brooklyn accent

"Well, sort of." Ryou replied so I told my lie, I hated lying to them but if I said something, I would give Bakura away.

'Wait, why would I care if I blow Bakura's cover' I thought to myself, but I tried to ignore it.

Very small time skip

We all sat by the fire talking about our cards.

"Joey you've been staring at that card for like an hour, what's up?" Tristan asked

"Okay Ill tell you just don't laugh." Joey said

"Dont worry Joey we won't." I replied.

"Alright I know it sounds weird but, sometimes I pretend its me swapping blows I with my opponents on the field isn't that dumb?" Joey said putting his hand behind his head.

"Well if you were, what card would you be?" Ryou asked

"this one." Joey said holding up his card "the flame swordsman kicks everyone's butt." Joey said imitating father attack.

"Not my monster." Tristan said confidently standing up "Cyber commander." He said showing us his card.

"You guys and your cards are hilarious." Tea said smiling

"I think everyone has A card they can identify with." Yugi said

"See if you can find a card Tea." I said "Okay, this one magician of faith." Tea said Joey and Tristan gave her a weird look.

"Come on you got to be kidding me." Tristan said "More like the magician of freaks." Joey said

"Shut up!" Tea shouted, Joey and Tristan hugged each other out of fear I giggled a little.

"What about you Yugi?" Ryou asked "Dark magician hands down" Yugi said smiling

"What about you Ryou? Hannah?" Yugi asked us both I smiled and pulled out my favorite card

"Tada! Magicians Valkyria!" I said happily showing them the card.

"This is my favorite card." Ryou said "Oh wow the change of heart card!" I exclaimed

"that's right." Ryou said "Could I see it?" I asked "Sure." Ryou said handing me the card

"Wow it's so cool, I love the design." I said marveling at the card. I probably looked a little weird.

"a little creepy disign though don't you think?" Joey asked I shook my head "No way, I love this card." I said giving Ryou back the card

"If you want to see how it works we could have a duel right now, not for starchips but for fun." Ryou said then I remember what happens next.

'Oh no,no,no,no!' I thought in my head. This was not good, I watched very nervously as Yugi and Ryou set there decks on a tree stump.

"Maybe we should just get some sleep." I suggested

"Its ok Hannah, just this one duel." Yugi said I was starting to get a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I strangely felt a little better than before when Bakura took over.

"Theres something I'd like to share before we start." Bakura said still sounding like Ryou.

"No way a millenium item!" Yugi gasped "And the power of my millenium ring will bring us all to the shadow realm." Bakura said in his normal voice.

"I hate magic." Joey said nervously I suddenly felt my body go numb and I began to pass out. Before I did I felt someone catch me so I didn't hit the ground and gently placed me on the grass.

_dream_

_in order for us to get to know each other better, me and Atem were sent into the town to hang out with eachother._

_"So Atem, have you ever wondered why we have shadow creatures?" I asked curiously_

_"Sometimes but, I don't think of it as unnatural." He said to me._

_"Yeah, I just found it kind of interesting that we had these types of creatures we can control." I said he smiled at me and I smiled back._

_"You sure do think a lot." Atem said "Hush up." I said jokingly nudging him._

_We continued to walk around the village when I noticed something out of the corner of my eyes. Some crazy looking man ran towards us throwing knives!_

_"Oh Ra! Lets get out of here!" I shouted Atem agreed and took my hand and ran away from the deranged man._

_"Come here you rich little brats!" Shouted the man as he threw another knife at us I just missed getting hit by the knife. I didn't know what came over me but I felt a strange energy build up inside me, I stopped in my tracks and turned around._

_"Hannah what are you coding?!" The 14 year old Atem shouted to me I remained wher I was staring down the man._

_"So now you want to die?" Asked the man and he threw a knife right at me suddenly a gold light surrounded me and I had taken the form of magicains valkyria._

_"I'm not afraid of you now." I said and I sent out an emerald light from my staff. I was interrupted When I saw a small familiar looking creature behind the man. The man was attacked from behind with some kind of shock wave and fell forward into my attack and he fell unconscious._

_"Hannah since when could you do that!?" Asked Atem "For a little while now. I forgot to tell you though." I said Atem seemed very impressed._

_"Nice moves Hannah." I heard a voice say I turned my head to see Akefia walking up to me._

_"Akefia, I thought that was you. Thanks for the help." I said "It was nothing." He said and looked over to see Atem._

_"And who might this be?" He asked "Oh right Akefia meet Atem, the prince." I said _

_"How do you know this guy?" Atem asked "We met a while back, he helped me when I was bitten by a cobra." I said Atem still seemed angry at Akefia and Akefia was staring at Atem._

_Well this is awkward. I thought to myself._


	10. Duel as a monster the eighth item

**hey guys i can't believe how many people have read this thank you so much! Any way if you have any recommendations let me know. Disclaime it**

**all: Yugiohrocks123 does not own any of yugioh only her OC Hannah**

****I suddenly see Yugi, Tristan and Joey all dressed like monster cards. "Oh my god! Ah!" I shrieked I realized I looked exactly like magicians Valkyria just like in my dreams.

I turned around and saw Yami who was a giant.

"Hannah!" He exclaimed I waved at him "Hi Yami." I said "Hannah listen to me-" Yami started I cut him off though.

"Don't worry I know whats going on. Our souls have trapped in our cards right?" I said he nodded the other three seemed surprised.

"Hello different dimension." I said pointing at myself with my staff. The others gave a dumb look, I giggled a little.

"You look just like old times Hannah." Bakura said I turned around and saw him smiling at me. I saw Yami grit his teeth and Bakura seemed amused that Yami was angry.

"Um what do you mean?" I asked "Oh that's right you can't remember any of that can you? Don't worry it will all be clear in time." Bakura said I blushed a little and Yami got really mad.

"That's enough!" He shouted at Bakura "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Joey asked Yugi shook his head.

"Not at all." Yugi said.

"Don't forget to send your cards to the graveyard." Bakura said I looked back and saw Yami send his cards to the graveyard. He looked nervous when he drew his cards.

"No, the magician of faith!" He exclaimed "Isn't that Tea's favorite card? Do you suppose her mortal soul is trapped within it, perhaps you chould play it and find out." Bakura said with an evil smile on his face.

I watched as Yami set a monster in defense mode and up popped Tea's head.

"hey whats up?!" She shouted smiling at us we all sweat dropped and ran to hide her.

"be quite." Joey whispered and motioned his hand trying to tell her to stay back.

"It's a little early for Halloween don't you think?" She asked looking at us she then noticed her outfit. "Huh what the-?" She exclaimed

"be quite Yugi and Bakura are big duel inning giants and are battling for our souls." Joey tried to explain.

"But Yugi's right here." Tea said " The the big guys not actually me, but he's not actually not me.." Yugi said I could tell he was confusing himself. Tea just looked confused as did I.

"I'm not really sure what it is but it has something to do with the millenium items bakura and I have. It's some kind of magic." Yugi explained more clearly.

"Now I can understand what your saying." I said to Yugi

"Magic? So I'm not crazy." Tea said "Not unless were all messed up in the head." I said to Tea.

"Just think of it this way there are 2 Yugi's. The cool one up there and the puny one down here." Joey said Yugi anime fell I face palmed "Now you've done it." I said

"That's not how it works at all!" Yugi shouted Joey took a step back

"Chill-out man it's just a joke." Joey said waving his hands in front of his face

"you forget that I have the powers of the dark magician." Yugi stated walking up to face the face down card.

"Yugi I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tristan said

"He's right Yugi don't!" I said to him.

"I'll show you who's puny around here. Dark magic attack!" Yugi exclaimed and I saw the electric lizard appear.

"Yugi NO!" Yami and I shouted but it was too late Yugi had already attacked. I watched in terror as the electric lizard was destroyed. Yami looked worried and Bakura gave and evil smirk.

Yugi stood there confidently until I saw sparks of electricity spark and Yugi fell to the ground.

"No Yugi!" I exclaimed running over to him putting my hands on his shoulders.

"what was that?" Tristan asked "Whatever it was it's making me go numb." Yugi struggled to speak from the pain.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed "hang in there pal." Joey said bakura started to laugh a little I looked up at him.

"You can't attack the electric lizard without some rather shocking feedback. A lesson your little Yugi won't soon forget." Bakura said Yami gritted his teeth.

"Alright soul stealer I play my next card face down, it's your move." Yami said Joey and Tristan tried to hide Tea but that didn't work.

"Don't bother you fools I can see her perfectly well." Bakura said with a smirk on his face. I stood back up taking a firm hold on my scepter, ready for whatever Bakura put on the field.

"Now I have all 5 of you right were I want on the field, easy prey for my man eater bug." Bakura said placing the card face down.

"M-man eater bug? Glad I'm a girl." Tea said "I second that." I said hiding behind Tea

"Yugi, what does that card do?" Joey asked "The man eater bug can... destroy one card on the field as soon as it's flipped up." Yugi said still in pain from the last attack.

"Well that sertantly isn't good." Tea shuddered "Guys I really don't want to go back to the graveyard." Tristan said crying an anime tear.

"Don't you worry Tristan, none of us are going back. We'll destroy that bug befor he even plays it." Joey said

"Did you not just hear Yugi? As soon as that card gets flipped up it will destroy one monster. And when we attack it will be flipped up." I said Joey still looked confused

"ugh meaning once we attack that card activates!" I shouted

"Graveyard here I come." Tristan said sadly

"What are you saying? Are you telling me that one of us is gonna end up as worn food?!" Joey asked freaking out

"Well there's only one way out of this. And we're standing on it." Yugi said we all looked at the card Yami placed down.

"Right the card big Yugi Played." Tristan said I nodded my head.

"Yeah but I'm afraid to use it, it requires us to sacrifice a creature." Yugi said still wincing at the pain he was in.

"You mean one if us?!" Tea asked "Sadly yes." I said "Don't worry Tea I'll go." Tristan said

"no wait Tristan!" Tea exclaimed "Face it, that bugs gonna take one of out any way, at least this way I'm-" Tristan said but then Joey hit him in the stomach with the grip of his sword.

"You just got back from the grave yard, if anyone's going it's me!" Joey said "Joey no!" Yugi exclaimed

"it's too late." Tea said as Joey ran up and was ready to stab the card.

"Hiw tough can this bug be?!" Joey exclaimed but the card flipped up and I saw the man eater bug fling Joey in the air and Joey landed on top if it.

"Big Yugi activate the trap card now! Please I don't want my friends to get hurt!" Joey pleaded I covered my eyes.

"I can't watch." I said turning away

"I activate a trap card, sacrificing my flames swordsman to do so." I heard Yami say

"The horn of heaven. Sending its celestial tune right at your man eater bug. Obliterating from the game once and for all." I heard Yami say I was still covering my eyes.

"What's happens to Joey?!" Asked Tea horrified "He's disappearing!" Yugi exclaimed I then heard the sound of shattering glass I opened my eyes and turned back around and Tea, Tristan and Yugi were all stunned and sad at the same time.

"He's gone. Just like that,my best buddy's gone." Tristan said sadly

"don't worry youll soon be joining him in the graveyard. You can spend a eternity together." Bakura said after he said that he looked down than at me. What was he thinking about?

"I hope you don't harbor any elusion of rescuing your friend Joey from the graveyard. You already played monster reborn, the only chance you had of Saving your friend. And soon the reaper off thr cards will claim hhis soul forever." Bakura said smiling I started to shake. The stress and nerves were starting to take their toll.

"Poor Joey he sacrificed himself." Tea said holding back tears "he can't Be gone..." she said her voice trailing Off into sobs.

I saw a strange glow come from behind me I saw tea glowing!

"Tea?!" I said it came out like a question "Wait she's the magician of faith." Yugi explained.

"So her tear activated her special ability?" I asked I didn't understand How that even worked.

"That's right and it allows me to take one magic card from the graveyard and ad it to my hand. And I choose monster reborn, which I'm activating now." Yami explained and there Appeared Joey.

"No! I don't wanna die!" Joey shouted I giggled "way to make an entrance Joey." I said sarcastically "huh?" Joey asked he seemed a little confused for a minute.

"Alright!" Joey said happily realizing he was back

"You waist time and your turns rescuing these foolish mortals." Bakura said

"My friends are never a waist of time. Now make your move." Yami said

"guys I hate yo tell you this but the worst is about to come." I said

"How right you are my dear." Bakura said I could tell Yami was annoyed I started to blush big time.

"And now you will lose." Bakura said looking back at Yami "First I'll play lady of faith, then the card that will face you against one another. The change of heart." Bakura said revealing the card to us.

"Isn't that bakuras favorite card?" Yugi asked "Ryou, his name is Ryou." I corrected

"This is quite the magical card. With it I can turn you against your comrades. The very friends you sought to protect." Bakura explained with an evil smile

"No I refuse!" Yugi protested.

"You won't have a choice in. The matter. With this's I can control aby monster on the opponents side of the field and I choose you little Yugi." Bakura said and began to laugh.

"Leave the young one out of this!" Yami Shouted. "Why should I by destroying him you will lose. So Your here to guide and Protect him, then try protecting him from thus." Bakura said placing down the card down I covered my eyes to shield them from the light that appeared "Yugi!" Me and the gang exclaimed out to him.

as the light dimmed I saw Ryou standing on the field.

"Ryou! I had a feeling that was your soul card." I said

"Look it's the real bakura!" Exclaimed Tea

"I want to help you but we have to act quickly." Ryou said as he took over lady of faith instead of Yugi.

"I'll control his monster instead of yours so Hannah can attack." Ryou explained

'SINCE WHEN DO I HAVE TO ATTACK?!" I thought to myself.

"Noway Ryou I can't do that!" I shouted "If I do then you'll be destroyed!" I shouted

"I dont care! It's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit do it!" Ryou esclaimed

"Be quite!" Bakura shouted "I have a better idea." Yami said "Perhaps if the powers of the millenium ring can extract souls than my millenium puzzle should be able to put them back." Yami said I saw a glow behind me I watched as Bakura shouted in pain.

I didn't know why but I got a worried feeling about him. No! I can't feel sorry! He had this coming!' I scolded myself in my head.

Just then Ryou had control over his body again.

"Alright our bakura is back were he belongs." Joey said "but where's the evil one?" Tristan asked we looked and saw Bakura in the place of Ryou.

"I now activate Mage power to raise my valkyrias power now Hannah destroy him and send him to the graveyard!" Yami exclaimed I hesitated for a second but I then got the courage to attack

"Mystic scepter blast!" I shouted and an emerald light shot from my staff and attacked Bakura and he disappeared screaming as he did so.

I then blacked out for a minute

Time skip

i opened my eyes and saw Yugi and Ryou talking I stood up and walked to them to talk to them.

"Hey guys was that crazy or what?" I asked sitting in between the two of them.

"I'll say it was." Yugi said Ryou nodded in agreement. "Oh Ryou whats the millenium items related to exactly?" I asked trying o move the plot along.

"I think the 8 millenium items are connected to duel monsters." He said I sort of spazzed out.

"What eight?!" I shouted Ryou nodded "What was the eighth one?" I asked "I think the millenium bracelet?" Ryou said trying to remember

"Theirs only supposed to be seven." I said

"What?" Ryou asked "Ryou I'm from another dimension." I said slowly he seemed a little nervous.

"And also were I'm from, you guys are anime and manga characters." I continued

"I couldn't beleive it at first either." Yugi said "Well there's nothing wrong with that. It just would feel strange to know people are watching you." Ryou said

"Yeah but it can't be as bad as tonight." I said they nodded.

"Let's wake the others." Yugi suggested I nodded "Good idea but lets just keep this conversation between us." I said "Ok I guess it would be hard to explain to the others anyway." Yugi said.

"Ok then. Now guys cover your ears." I said "Why?" Yugi asked "Just do It." I said

they did what I said. I took a deep breath and stood really close to the others.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted causing the others all to freak out.

"What?!" Joey shouted I giggled "Sleep we'll guys?" Ryou asked I smiled at him, he reminded me of a puppy or something.

"lets see I dreamed we were all dressed up like duel monsters and Bakura was evil...so no" Tea said

we heard a scream and all popped up. "Oh no come on guys lets move!" I exclaimed and they followed me into the forest.


	11. Fun little chat

hey guys I'm almost done with the other chapter but I'd like to have a little fun chat. Like behind the scenes chapter with you guys. Including the cast. So come in everyone.

Yugi: Hey

Yami:Hi

Bakura:(waves)

Ryou:Hi there

Joey:Sup!

Tristan:Hello

Tea: do you want to be friends?

All: Tea Shut up! (Tea backs away)

Me: Any way first lets read some comments.

Hannah: that sounds good.

Me:Ok so here we go "grapejuice101" says "love this chap, jealous Yami LOL."

Hannah: it is kind of funny that Yami was jealus.

Yami: what's so funny about me not liking Bakura to flirt with you?

Bakura: The fact that you don't get she's mine.

Yami: As if!

Hannah: um ok anyway next. Yugi you can read this one.

Yug: ok. "Guest" says "Girl power to this chap can't wait what happen next time. Looking foward to it keep up the good work. Great than ever."

Me: Thank you so much! It's really fun writing this story too.

Bakura: I TOLD YOU SHE IS MINE!

Yami: HOW DENCE ARE YOU?! YOU KNOW SHE'S MINE!

(Begin to fight)

Me: one second please...(beats the crap out of them both) Stop it both of you, we know Hannah is dating Yami!

Yami: Ha! (Glares at bakura)

Bakura: for now

Hannah: um...um...(blushes)

Ryou: hey could we watch some deleted scenes?

me: Sure thing you bundle of adorableness. Sorry fangirl instinct.

Ryou: (blushes)

deleted scene

_Hannah: Yami you do realize everyone here states the obvious right?_

_Yami: No why do you ask?_

_Hannah: Are you serious? look. (Points at Joey and Tristan)_

_Joey: hey Tristan Hannah's pointing at us._

_Tristan: wonder why...(gets lost in thought.)_

_Hannah: see?_

_Yami:Yeah I guess so_

_Hannah:exactly._

_End scene_

Joey: oh you were trying to prove a point.

Hannah: (Facepalms)

Tea: let's talk about friendship!

All: No!

Tea: oh we'll. I remember when me and Hannah first became friends...

All: (groans)

Bakura: Shut up. Please shut up! (Puts duct tape on her mouth)

Me: Thankyou Bakura

Bakura: trust me we all wanted that to happen.

Tea: (tries to pull tape off her mouth)

Ryou: hang on (tapes her hands to chair)

All: (Stare at Ryou)

Ryou: what did I do?

Me: alright Ryous a little rebel!

Yugi: I don't even know you any more!

Yami: what just happened?

Hannah: I have no idea.

Ryou: (Stares confused)

Tristan: I'm confused what is going on

me:never mind good job Ryou.

Joey: hey so how about some shout outs?

me:good call Yugi you go first.

Yugi: Ok um... Oh I would like to know how many people thing I'm dating Yami, because I just heard of a pairing between us.

Me: puzzle shipping!

Everyone else:(Stares)

me: what is it wrong to know about puzzle shipping?

Yugi: uum...(mentally scarred for life)

Hannah: it's ok Yugi everyone knows Yami is with me.

Bakura: we'll see about that.

Me: what?

Bakura: nothing.

Hannah: oh I have a good question. Who do you think I should date Yami or Bakura?

Yami: why would you ask that?

Hannah: I don't know it's just I want to know the fans opinion. Oh and give me a reason u should date them, please. And Thankyou

Me: nice ok Tea I'm going to rip off the tape so you have time to talk ok?

Tea: hmm hph

Me: but you can't say something about friendship ok?

Tea: hmph hmph.

Me:ok one two three!

Tea: OOOOOOOOWWWWW! Oh thanks.

me: ok so your shoutout..

Tea:oh yeah. How do you feel about friendship?

me: hey Bakura. Here's some duct tape. Go crazy.

Bakura:Hehehe. This should be fun.

Tea:(runs)

All:(laughing)

Me: oh and I don't own any yugioh stuff just my oc Hannah. And if you wondered why some chapters are gone its because those were chapters that just mentioned my crossover story. So they didn't mean anything at all to this story. Any way guys...

All: Bye! (Bakura finally catches Tea) hooray!


	12. Flames burn

**hey guys I'm back so I'm having a debate with myself, who do you think Hannah should be with by season 2. I would like to know. **

**Hannah: Why do they get to decide?!**

**me: because they are the ones reading it.**

**hannah: fine(glares at me)**

**me:any way disclaim it**

**all: yugiohrocks123 doesn't own any of yugioh just Hannah her oc enjoy!**

We ran through the forest and saw Mai with a disappointed face.

"Your too late." She said sadly "Oh no did you just duel?!" I asked she nodded slowly.

"Yes she did and just as Pegasus instructed me to do, seek out duelists and eliminate them." Some creepy guy said. I'm pretty sure it was panic.

"Shut it creepy no one asked you!" I shouted. I had to go through a lot tonight and I was in no mood for this guy.

"This isn't a joke! Panic is one of the islands eliminators, and if you don't get out of here he's going to do to you what he did to me." Mai said

"Eliminator what's that Mai?" Yugi asked "It's just as the name implies Yugi. He eliminates duists from the competition." I explained

"Exactly. And just look at her duel glove not a star chip left." Panic said holding up Mai's wrist.

"But that means she's disqualified." Tea said "duh" I said it was a little annoying that people in this show constantly state the obvious.

"Your out Mai?" Yugi asked I face palmed

"No Yugi she moved right into the semi finals." I said sarcastically

"I am out. It all happened so fast. The way panic duels I just lost it." Mai said sadly

"This isn't right." Tea whispered I nodded "I agree eoth you there Tea." I said Yugi just looked at Panic intently.

"Ha she was one of my easiest victims yet." Panic boasted and threw Mai to the ground. Joey seemed to get really angry.

"Hey that does it! There's no excuse for pushing a girl!" Joey shouted he tried to approach panic but me, Tristan, and Ryou pulled him back.

"Take it easy Joey I know how you feel, but that guys twice your size." Ryou said still struggling to pull Joey back.

"I agree Joey. This guy's a monster compared to you." I said yanking his arm back.

"I can take him!" Joey exclaimed "no Joey. I dealt with a lot of bullies in my life and I'm afraid there's only one way to deal with them." Yugi said taking a few step forward "What's that?" Joey asked "Thas easy, stand up to them." I said leting go of Joey Yugi nodded and Yami took over. I couldn't help but smile.

I still tried to stay positive. It was hard to listening to them talk about bullies since I was bullied. I shudder thinking about it.

"Now let's see you try your intimidation tactics on me." Yami said confidently. I was interested in how he could stay so confident.

"I don't scare easy. Let's duel." Yami said "you idiot I'll beat you just like I did her, tell him how I trounced you." Panic said to Mai. "Please Yugi." Mai begged I couldn't bare to watch him be like this to people. It's sickening.

"Leave her alone!" I exclaimed back at panic, he gave me a scary look and I flinched. Yami covered me protectively.

"please be careful. This guy's bad news." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright I'll take care of this." Yami said reassuringly I smiled at him but I couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong.

"Go Yugi show this freak show Howe deal with people like him!" Joey shouted confidently. "Guys I think you should know this guy's a big cheater." I said the others looked at me

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked "You'll see." I said 'oh Yami please be careful' I thought, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Yugi huh? Must be my lucky day." Panic said "Pegasus has promised a genre toys bounty to the Elimainator who defeats you." Panic said evilly. I was getting really nervous.

"I wonder if he would ad in extra for inflicting bodily harm." Panic said slyly, but Yami didn't seem fazed by any of this. "Not that I wouldn't do it for free." he said

"You better start thinking of better ways of making money panic. because when I'm done with you not only will you be out some starchips but you'll be out of the job." Yami said not even the least bit shaken by panic what so ever.

"Ha who said I was in it for just the money? I made enough money to retire long ago. But I stay because there's no better thrill than breaking weak duelists like you." Panic said

"He isn't weak!" I exclaimed Panic looked at me with a sly smile I hid behind Ryou, yeah not the smartest thing I've done. Obviously Ryou wasn't the most confident person in the world.

"Get ready Yugi your entering a world of hurt." Panic said "I won't be bullied by the likes of you panic. I duel with my heart that's why I'll always come out on top against your type." Yami said

"You still need to be careful! He uses more than a dueling strategy! Trust me there's more than starchips on the line!" I exclaimed

"Meaning?" Yami asked "Panic's ruthless Yugi! He had me totally terrified!" Mai explained.

"That's right and she's not the first. We eliminators take pride in stalking our pray and forcing weak duelists into challenging us." Panic exclaimed

"You see when your as good as I am, you'll learn to enjoy the hunt as much as the duel itself. And now I'm going to take you down just like I did Mai." Panic said evilly Yami smirked.

"I see how you play Panic. Sneaking up on unsuspecting duelists because you havn't the courage to face them face to face." Yami said smirking. Everyone else looked confident in him but me and Mai just looked nervous, I also could have sworn I could hear music playing in the background.

"take that back you insolent twerp!" Exclaimed Panic "True duelist play with respect, not the underhanded tatctics of a poacher!" Yami protested, as they continued to argue my stonach began to feel more and more uneasy.

"And to prove it I wager all my starchips to win back Mai's." Yami said "Uts a deal if you win I'll give you back all of hers. The bet makes no different to me." Panic said "What do you mean?" Yami asked 'oh no' I thought.

"What I mean little Yugi is when you duel with Oanic, your putting more than your measly starchips on the line." Panic said "No!" I exclaimed as Yami was locked on to the duel platform and flames launched almost burning him!

"And not just you, but your beloved Hannah too." Panic said "What?!" we both shouted. I was completely terrified now when a noose came around my neck and strapped me to Yami's side of the platform!

"Hannah!" Yami shouted the noose wasn't that tight but I was too afraid to move.

"Yes and with every life point you lose, that noose will get even tighter." Panic explained 'so this is partialy the manga?' I wondered to myself.

Time skip

with every life point Yami lost the more terrified I got. The noose was getting really tight, and I had to use my hands to pull it off my neck. I could tell Yami wasn't scared about the duel, but for me. Yami had fie turns left and I was starting to shake.

"Y-Yami." I said as I choked a little he looked even more worried about me than before. "Just...stop worrying...about me and win." I choked he nodded "I'm behind you ok." I said smiling he smiled and look back at panic with his confident face.

"Your five turns start now Panic it's your move." Yami said

Time skip

Yami launched catapult turtle at the castle of dark illusions but nothing happened.

"No it's still floating!" Tea exclaimed I gave a slight smirk know the one reason it was still standing.

"Haha, you fool your weak attack only knocked its flotation ring off." Panic said "That's just it-" I choked "What?!" Panic exclaimed "Think about it...it lost its flotation ring yet it's still standing.." I choked "When this turn ends sword of revealing light wears off." I explained

"What's your point?" Panic asked "Simple that magic card freezes monsters. So when this turn ends those cards won't be frozen, so bye bye castle." I explained Yami smiled

"It's over." Yami said

"NO NO ONE BEATS PANIC!" Panic exclaimed "Oh well, looks like he just did." I said still choking slightly on the noose around my back which had gotten really tight.

"That's right. So my turn is over." Yami said and the castle of dark illusions came crumbling down crushing all of Panic's monsters.

"It's over Panic, now let Hannah go." Yami demanded, he was actually worried for me.

"He won!" Tea exclaimed happily. "And Panic isn't taking it too we'll." Joey said "I'll say, panic's having a panic attack." Tristan said and he couldn't be more right, Panic was ready to lose it.

"I MAY NOT HAVE DEFEATED YOU YUGI! BUT U CAN STILL ELIMINATE YOU!" Panic exclaimed and smashed a Byron and flames surround Yami and I both!

"No Yami!" I exclaimed I swung myself to the flame trying to burn the noose off my neck and to my surprise it worked.

I lifted myself next to Yami and took his hand. He held me close to him trying to shield me from the flames. I could hear the others shouting our names, as well as some very dramatic music.

other flames came toward us but Yamu couldn't move. My forehead felt like it was burning and I heard Egyptian music and the flames didn't touch us! Yami looked at me worried, I had a shocked face. 'Did I just do that?' I thought to myself.

"You survived?! How can this be?" Panic asked Yami didn't answer like he normally did.

"The powers we posses protects us from your cowardly tactics." Yami said I stayed close to Yami still holding on to him.

"But nothing will protect you from these flames." Yami said and he mind crushed him I closed my eyes as he fell into the flames.

the smoke finally cleared I unattached the chains on Yami's ankles and we jumped down to the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" Ryou asked I nodded "Yeah." I replied but I was struck with a horrible burning and stinging feeling on my shoulder. I fell to my knees in pain.

"Hannah your shoulder!" Yami exclaimed I turned to see my shoulder was badly burned. I probably burned it getting the noose off. But aside from that my shoulder was hurting so badly I was ready to cry.

"Oh no." Mai said "That burn looks really bad." Joey said I was going to comment but I let that one slide. I felt someone's jacket on my shoulders I put it on my arms and noticed it was Yami's. "Here." Yami said kindly "Thank you." I said Yami stood up and handed Mai her starchips. I decided to try and walk off the pain for a minute while Mai got her starchips back but that didn't work so I sat back down so as Nai walked off the others ran back to me.

Time skip

I was still trying to ignore the pain in my arm as I fell asleep, but it didn't help at all, my shoulder was hurting so bad. I was surprised when Yami walked up to me, I thought Yugi would have taken over by now.

I tried not to say anything, I could tell I was blushing. I blushed even more when he laid next to me. "Thank you." I whispered as I closed my eyes as he put his arms around me, and I finally fell asleep.


	13. Crying about the past quick healing

**hey guys I'm back so I'm going to get right to it. Everyone.**

**All: Yugiohrocks123 does not own any of yugioh only her oc.**

dream

_I was walking down to see Alefia I know I had to tell him about me and Atem eventually. But I couldn't help but feel sad telling him. I walked down until I saw him standing at the ruins of kal elna. Me and him alway came to pay our respects to those poor people._

_"Akefia hey!" I shouted waving at him he waved back._

_"Come on lets go." He said I nodded and we walked over to the millenium stone._

_Time skip_

_I place my bracelet down into the millenium stone and paid my respects to those poor spirits that loss their lives that day. After that I put the bracelet back on and decided to tell Akefia._

_"Akefia. I need to tell you something." I said nervously_

_"Whats wrong?" he asked "Well since I'm technicaly a royal, I have to be betrothed to some one in the palace." I said nervously I looked at him he seemed a little disappointed but other than that acted normal._

_"So the're forcing you to marry?" He asked I nodded "Well who is he?" Akefia asked_

_"The prince." I said slowly "Oh you mean little rich boy?" he asked with a slight chuckle I nodded._

_"Yeah. But don't worry I promise I will still do the best I can to come and hang around you ok." I said he nodded "Sure thing." He said he suddenly then seemed in pain. He put a hand in his chest and a strang aura surrounded him._

_"Akefia!" I exclaimed "What's wrong?!" I asked worried, he couldn't even speak. I strange energy threw me back and I hit a wall Akefia wasn't moving any more._

_"AKEFIA! WAKE UP!" I shouted but he couldn't get up and I saw a horrible creature, it wasn't his shadow creature but something scarier._

_I tried to run to him but that creature attacked me and-_

I woke up with a shriek. "Ah!" I screamed and saw Ryou and Yugi sitting across from me. "You ok?" Yugi said "Oh yeah, just a nightmare." I replied I looked at Ryou and Yugi.

"Do you hear that?" I sake hearing a helicopter. It was right in front of us, I knew it was Seto.

"Hey! Some of us are trying to sleep you insensitive jerk!" Joey exclaimed "Seto finally decided to show up." I said to my self. I watched as the helicopter landed and Seto stepped out. I partaily smiled, I felt happy to know he would try to save Mokuba.

"Kaiba? What's he doing here?" Joey asked "I don't know but he looks like he means buisness." Tristan said

"Of course he does." I said I held out my hand to Yugi and he seemed to get the message and gave me Seto's deck if cards i ran up to him.

"I haven't seen you since our last duel." Seto said I gave him a funny look.

"Um You and Yugi's duel, I didn't really do much." I said "What ever." He said "Here." I said and gave him his deck back. "Thanks for that help in my duel by the way." I said he took it out of my hands.

"Thanks." He said "Your welcome. And don't worry every single one of you cards is in there." I said smiling pointing to his cards.

"You'll be compensated for all your trouble." He said and went to walk off.

"Kaiba hang on." Yugi said I turned to him as he walked up beside me.

"I was thinking since we were all headed to Pegasus's castle that you could stick with us." Yugi suggested "Of course you'll need some starchips." Yugi said

"Yugi trust me, He won't except them, and you can't lose anymore." I said

"You should listen to your friend. You shouldn't be so naive, this is more than just a game for me Yugi." Seto said he was dead serious.

"I'm going after Pegasus to save my brother, not to win some stupid prize. Enjoy your little tournament." He said and continued to walk off.

"Why that snotty little-" Joey started to say he clenched his fists and began to to run to Seto.

"Joey don't." I said but he didn't listen and grabbed Seto's collar. "Hey listen here tough guy. I understand you wanting to get your little brother back and all but don't go thinking your the only one with a noble cause here Kapeesh?" Joey said I could tell that Seto was in no mood for this.

"Joey. Stop provoking him, he is obviously in no mood for this!" I exclaimed if Joey kept this up he was going to get his but kicked.

"Who cares I'm not scared of him." Joey said Seto was annoyed "Nice grip let me show you mine." Seto said putting Joey into a wrist lock and throwing him behind.

"That was uncalled for!" Ryou exclaimed. "Guys, stay back, Seto means business. Just let them settle this ok." I suggested

"Check his pulse Yugi." Ryou said I swatted him on the shoulder. "What was that for?" He asked I glared at him "Check his pulse. Really?" I asked glaring he sweat dropped Joey stood back up.

"If you think I'm going to let this little tournament your in stop me from facing Pegasus you have another thing coming." Seto said "Forget Pegasus! Now you got me to worry about so bust out your cards and keys do this!" Joey exclaimed holding up a fist.

"I can't tell if Joey's being brave or nuts." Tea said "Definitely nuts." I said "Yeah, I think I'm with you there." Ryou said nodding.

"Forget it. How about you try to chalenge an opponent you can actually beat. Like an infant. Or a monkey." Seto said Joey lost it.

"What did you say?!" Joey exclaimed "That monkey thing gets him every time." Tristan said I nodded. Seto smirked at Joey's reaction.

"I don't have time for this. Later losers." Seto scoffed "Go ahead and run! Everyone knows your just a washed up has been!" Joey exclaimed trying to provoke Seto.

"Careful what you say Joey. Kaiba may be a creep but- ow!" Yugi said as I bopped his head. "Are you trying to get him to kill you both?! He's ten times your size!" I shouted as Yugi rubbed his head.

"But anyway Seto is still considered the best duelist in the world." I said putting my hand on my hip. Joey ended to realize that he was going to get his but kicked.

"He's not anymore." Joey protested, it was obvious he was that he wanted Seto to react. I walked up to Seto as the others walked up to Joey.

"Just duel him ok? Besides you could test your new duel-disk system." I whispered he gave me a strange look wondering how I knew what was in the case.

"where you spying in me?" He asked in his normal tone I shook my head "Nope. Oh and just out of curiosity, what the heck is that briefcase made out of?" I asked remembering that Pegasus' little goons tried to shoot him.

"Its bulletproof." He replied in his bored tone "Inly you Seto, only you." I said patting his shoulder and I walked off back to the group.

"What do ya say money bags care to prove me wrong?" Joey asked I looked at Seto and he smirked.

"On one condition. We play using my new high tech dueling system." Seto said "What do you mean?" Yugi asked "It means if Joey's that eager to duel me, it means he'll have to use my latest holographic system." Seto said holding up his briefcase.

"In english, he's saying that he made a dueling system that lets you duel anywhere at anytime, while using holograms." I explained "it looks like a regular old briefcase to me." Joey replied I swatted him

"It's in the briefcase you dork." I said folding my arms. I watched as Seto took out a disk and threw it at Joey, surprisingly he caught it.

"Un guys I'll just be over there if anyone needs me, this is going to be sad to watch." I said and walked to a nearby tree and climbed up and sat on a tree branch at the top of the tree.

I sat there and tried to think of all that has happened here. I ended up getting in this sort if love triangle apparently. Not only that but there's another item that I never knew about; the Millennium bracelet. my whole life has been turned upside down. But hey it's better than how I use to live.

"Joey was just starting to believe in himself!" I heard Tea exclaim I flipped myself over so I was upside down on the branch facing the others.

"Look do you honestly think that Pegasus would have been anymore merciful than I was?" Seto asked I decided to say something.

"I hate to admit it but he's right." I said the others turned to me. "What do you mean Hannah? Are you siding with Kaiba?" Ryou asked they all looked a little sad. I sighed

"Guys he's telling the truth. I mean Pegasus would have toyed with Joey and completely crushed Joey. And Joey would be a bigger wreck than he is now." I explained they all seemed disappointed with what I said.

I jumped down from the brach and stood there for a second, all the blood had rushed to my head. Once I felt better to walk I explained more.

"Pegasus has a strategy for every move and he has every card ever created. And you know how he duels." I said Seto then explained To us how Pegasus had a child duel Bandit Keith.

"You see so if anything this is good for Joey. You can learn from mistakes." I said

"So in a way Seto helped him." I said smiling the others looked at me like I was a little crazy.

"Look I hope you can rescue your brother." Yugi said "I hope you can succeed in your goals. Let's just hope our paths don't cross again in the middle of this." Seto said I couldn't help but feel sad for him. He doesn't even save Mokuba, he only gets his own soul taken in the process. I could feel tears come to my eyes so I decided to walk off and have myself a little cry scene.

"Um I'll be back." I said running in the opposite direction.

I sat far into the woods at a tree stump and started to cry. I mean Seto and Mokuba are a family. I have no real family, heck I don't even have a real family. I was abused my whole life and I was never cared for, only thought of as a maid. I couldn't help but cry. I buried my head in my knees.

"Hannah! Hannah!" I heard a familiar voice say I whipped my head around to see Yami standing in front if me.

"Yami." I said still crying. "What's wrong?" He asked kneeling down to me I couldn't help it I hugged him and continued to cry.

"It's ok." Yami said kindly and hugged me. "I've just always been alone. I can't help but think about that." I choked out the words still crying.

"Your not alone any more. You have everyone here and me." Yami said and kissed me gently. I hugged him tighter "Thank you." I said he pulled my away from him, what did I do?

"Wait what about your shoulder?" Yami asked looking at me intently I moved my hair out if the way and looked at my shoulder, my burn was almost completely gone!

"I forgot I even got burned. It doesn't even sting." I said shocked I could tell Yami was surprised as well.

What does that mean?

**wow that didn't take as long as I thought.**

**Hannah: that's because you wanted to finish this chapter since you had nothing to do.**

**Yami: once she starts writing you can't stop her.**

**Seto: I can. (Pulls my hands off keyboard.)**

**me: oh man Seto. Anyway let me know if I should add anything to my story see you next time.**

**Seto: ok your done.( pulls me way from computer)**

**me: no! Curse you chair with wheels! **


	14. Drama with Bakura

**Woah over 3000 views?! I feel so loved! **

**Ryou: who likes you?**

**Me: oh no. You know I love you Ryou.**

**Ryou: (blushes)**

**Anyway I own nothing at all from yugioh just my oc**

**Oh and I'll just go from the end of episode 18 since Joeys the only one that does stuff in this episode. So here we go!**

We were able to find Joey and with some encouragement. So with that we walked off to the exit.

"Say Joey Serenity seems like a really nice girl." I said Joey smiled "She is." He replied "You know I think I'd like to meet her one day." I said knowing I would once this whole Pegasus thing was over.

"Yeah we could all meet her sometime." Yugi suggested I smiled but I couldn't help but think I was forgetting something. We walked for a little while longer and we finally saw light.

"Daylight!" Joey exclaimed again stating the obvious. I heard a strange sound coming from the entrance.

"No!" I said worried and ran faster the others just stood still for a minute I wasnt thinking so I randomly took someone's hand hoping the others would follow. I was able to get out and saw three unconscious boys in front of me.

"Good thing we made it out right guys?" I asked I didn't hear a response "Guys? Ah!" I screamed realizing only me and Ryou made it outside.

"The others are still trapped inside." Ryou said in his accent "Oh no! guys can you hear me?!" I asked I got no answer.

"Great." I said sarcastically I kicked at the boulder trying to move it but of course in didn't move.

"Crap!" I exclaimed punching the boulder, of course only to scrape my hand. I hissed at the pain, I watched my knuckles start to turn red. someone took my hand and I realized it was Bakura!

"Bakura?! When did you?!" I asked he cut me off "Did you honestly think that I was going to leave you?" He asked as he traced my cut with his free hand, I winced a little trying to ignore what he just said.

He smiled kindly at me. Has the world gone mad?!

"You need to be more careful." He said he looked at my shoulder and saw the left over burn, which was almost gone. "Now what did that idiot Pharaoh do to you?" I asked I looked at the ground.

"Yami didn't do anything. I got hurt saving him. It was my choice!" I said kind of angrily.

"Like I said you need to be careful. And you honestly shouldn't be risking your life for that pathetic pharaoh." He said I pulled my hand away from him "Stop it! And why are you being so nice to me? I barely even know you." I said frowning at him, no one calls Yami pathetic.

"Are you sure about that?" Bakura asked stepping closer to me. I stepped back only to hit the boulder behind me. I was caught off guard when something grabbed my ankle.

"Ah!" I shrieked kicking whoever it was with my free foot. I realized it was one if bandit Keith's little friends. I had kicked Bones in the face but the other two stood up.

"Give us your starchips!" They exclaimed I was ready to fight these nerds. They lunged at me and Bakura I rolled out of the way.(Yes I know how to fight. From the years if abuse, I picked up a few moves.)

"Bakura behind you!" I shouted he turned around and gave the guy with red hair an uppercut to the stomach causing the guy to fly backwards.

I side kicked him in the knee. "Nice shot." I said but then the largest guy got me by surprise and punched me in the back of the head, my body went limp and Bakura caught me. Then everything went black.

_I was only 6 years old walking next to my sister Isis staying close._

_"Now this is Kal Elna." Isis said to me "It doesn't look in that good of condition." I said Isis nodded "Yes. This place is the only village not protected by the Kingdom." Isis explained_

_"That is why we are here. We will see how the village is and we will try to do out best in considering to have this village join us." She said_

_"So why am I here?" I asked "Your here to see how the children are." Isis said "Now I will send one of the guards with you to ensure you are safe." Isis said and with that me and the other guard walked off in the village Kal Elna._

_later_

_I was walking down the streets when I realized I was alone. The guard was gone!_

_"Oh no." I said to myself "Maybe if I stay around here. Someone will find me." I said to myself so in the meantime I tried to stay positive._

_I decided to see how the kids acted around here and they acted same as any other kids would. And the parents seemed just fine too. the children all looked happy and I noticed one boy that stood out a little more than the others._

_He had silver hair and light purple eyes. He wore the same thing most of the boys were wearing, tan robes. He was walking alone, which is probably why he stood out, all the other kids were in groups._

_I decided to walk to him, unaware what I was about to step on. I felt a sharp pain in my left ankle I looked down and saw a king cobra bite my ankle! It was small but it still hurt really badly. I screamed in pain as years rolled down my face, a lot of the kids ran seeing the snake._

_"Are you ok?!" asked the boy I had saw earlier as he ran up to me kneeling down " not... Really" I said I could barely talk, I was starting to sweat from the venom. The boy lifted my foot up I pulled it back._

_"What are you doing?!" I asked "I'm trying to get the poison out if you, feel uncomfortable then just close you eyes. Hurry, it's either that or you die." he said sternly obviously trying to help I closed my eyes and let him get the poison out of my ankle. I open my eyes and he's wrapping cloth around my ankle._

_"Thank you." I said he nodded "No problem." He said helping me stand up "So what's your name?" He asked "Hannah." I said smiling, the boy smiled back "I'm Akefia." He said smiling "Well then Akefia do you think you could show me the way out of the village, my sisters waiting for me." I said_

_"Sure." he said and lead the way_

later

_I was about to the entrance if Kal Elna, when I decided to stop. "What's wrong?" Akefia asked. "Oh nothing. Here." I said taking off my gold bands and putting them in his hand._

_"What's this for?" He asked "For saving me. If it weren't for you I would be dying by now." I smiled "Thanks. Maybe we could see each other sometime." Akefia said I nodded_

_"Actually, I could try to sneak out if my room and see you. I'm kind of sneaky." I bragged "Sure thing. Well, I'll see you around." He said I waved goodbye and ran to my sister. Little did I know that this was the start of a big friendship._

_end dream_

I felt someone's hand brush hair out of my face, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Bakura look at me gently.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked I slowly shook my head, then realizing my head was on his lap! I tried to sit up fast but my head began to pound and I felt like I was hit by a bus.

"Careful." Bakura said concerned holding me up and setting me on a tree next to him.

"You got hit pretty hard, you need to rest." Bakura said "But I have to find the others, they won't be able to find a way out of the cave." I said slowly "You are too caring sometimes. You know that?" He asked smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. But my head started to hurt again so I laid my head down, and I didn't even mean to, but I laid down on Bakura's shoulder.

"Oh sorry." I said about to put my head back up, but he put my head back on his shoulder.

"It's just fine." He said kindly I could tell I was blushing, but I could barely move anymore thanks to that guy that hit my head.

"Hey. What happened exactly after I was knocked out?" I asked slowly he looked at me "I beat those three to a pulp. I was pretty sure I killed them." He said plainly i looked at him weird.

"Then I carried you here. And your a little heavier than you look." He said smiling

"Are you calling me overweight?" I asked jokingly I hoped he was kidding "Not at all. Your as beautiful as ever." Bakura said kindly I blushed a lot.

"Just get some rest Ok." Bakura suggested I actually was really tired my head was hurting so I decided to fall asleep, completely forgetting that I was on Bakura's shoulder.

**Wow talk about some drama.**

**hannah: why did you write that?!**

**me: it happened didn't it?**

**Hannah: yes but...grr.**

**Me: mad because your not with Yami right now?**

**hannah: yes!**

**Me: oh well thats Not my problem bye**

**Hannah: (glares at me)**


	15. Feelings for Bakura! Reunited

**hey guys I'm back. thank you so much for reviewing my story,**

** in fact I'm setting a goal. I will try to get at least 3 new reveiws for this chapter.**

**i own nothing from yugioh only my oc Hannah.**

_dream_

_I was walking with the group. Yami was next to me and Tea was as well, the others were on either side of me. We had been laughing and joking around when it suddenly became freezing cold._

_"What the, why is it so cold?" Tristan asked "I don't know but lets keep walking." Yugi suggested, he was actually separated from Yami. I nodded my head in agreement and stayed close to Yami._

_I heard a shatter of glass come from behind me. I whip my head around to see that Tristan had vanished! _

_"Tristan?!" Tea called out "What happened to him?" I wondered out loud._

_I heard another shatter of glass and Joey disappeared! I was griping Yami's hand tightly staying as close to him as possible. I hear another shatter and Tea vanishes!_

_"Tea!" I exclaimed I had witnessed her vanish, her body seemed to shatter, like a duel monster when it is destroyed._

_I began to shake. Yugi, Yami, Ryou and I ran hoping it was just the area we were in, we were wrong. I hear another shatter of glass and Ryou disappears with a scream._

_"What's going on?!" Asked Yami "I don't know but I'm really scared." I said shaking with fear, the air had become freezing, and wasn't even wearing anything to shield me from the cold._

_I hear another shatter and a light scream of pain, and I saw Yugi vanish to nothing, I try to grip Yami's hand but I don't feel his hand anymore, I look and see he had vanished too!_

_I fell to my knees and everything around me vanished in the blink of an eye. It was cold and dark, like the void. I was alone, completely alone. I suddenly heard strange distant whispers._

_"You are alone." I heard them say the sentences overlapping eachother, I cover my ears._

_"Shut up." I say trying to block out their words. But it was no use, I continued to hear the whispers._

_"Your alone in the world." came another whisper echoing, with every word that was said it became harder to breath and the air became more frigid. I shivered with fear tears still coming down my face._

_"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I cried holding my head still horrified. "You will always be alone." The whispers echoed I continued to cry on my knees._

_"I won't listen to you!" I exclaimed choking out my words, the whispers seemed to pierce my heart I couldn't breath any longer and everything sounded muffled and then..._

_Silence_

_end dream_

My eyes snap open I sit strait up breathing heavily, in a cold sweat.

"What's wrong?!" Came a familiar voice. "I'm alone..." I mumbled over and over.

"I'm all alone..." I repeatedly mumbled between breaths. I felt a grip tighten around my arms.

"Snap out of it Hannah!" I heard a voice say, I blinked a few times and in front of me I see Bakura looking at me with concern. I was shaking, my eyes were burning and my heart was racing.

"Look at me." Bakura said firmly holding my shoulders "You need to calm down." he said not letting go of me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down, it worked a little but not that much.

I buried my face into Bakura's shirt and beginning to cry. I was so cold and I couldn't stop shivering. I felt Bakura's arms around me. I could feel his chin resting in the top of my head.

"I-I'm scared." I choked I honestly was, what was causing me to act like this? I felt Bakura hold me tighter.

"It's alright. I'm right here." Bakura said softly I gripped his shirt and continued to sob into his shirt.

"It's ok, your going to be fine." Bakura said kindly while stroking the back if my head.

I began to feel warmer, and my heart was slowing back to a normal pace. The longer Bakura held me the more I calmed down.

"Bakura?" I asked "What is it?" He asked "What happened to me?" I asked still holding onto his shirt.

"Nothing you just had a nightmare." He said softly still holding me and stroking my head, I hugged him back. I felt safe, I was afraid if I let go of him then I would start to act strange again.

"Your ok now. You can let go." Bakura said I had then realized I had actually been hugging him for a long time. I let go fast and turned around facing the tree.

"What did you see?" Bakura asked putting a hand on my shoulder I turned my head to face him.

"What do you mean?" I asked "In your nightmare." He said I thought back to my dream.

"I was with the others, it had become cold, and everyone vanished one by one..." I said slowly, I swallowed.

"Then I was alone in a cold dark place." I explained feeling myself begin to shake again. "Then... I heard whispers... Saying I was alone... They kept saying it over and over.." I choked my head began to pound

"With every word... I became colder... it became harder to breath..." I explained feeling the same pain come back to me. Was I mentally insane?

"Then everything sounded muffled...I could barely hear... Then... Everything was silent..." I said I could tell I was crying again.

i felt a hand touch mine I see Bakura close to my face, I felt my face heat up.

"It was just a nightmare. So you should be fine." Bakura said I nodded I stood up pulling my hand away.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Now come one." I said facing away from him. "We're you going?" Bakura asked

"To find the others. What else would I do?" I stated and walked ahead, I had a feeling Bakura would follow, and he did.

"How do you plan to find them?" Bakura asked folding his arms, I grabbed his Millennium ring and held it to his face.

"Easy, your ring. It can track other millennium items." I said smirking "In case you forgot, this is my millennium ring." Bakura said smiling

"Yes I know, but since it tracks items on its own I can just follow since I'm with you." I explained "Your more manipulative than you think." Bakura said I playfully shoved him.

"Oh hush up." I said jokingly I pushed him over and ran a little ahead. Why did it feel so familiar? I laughed as he stood up and tripped over a root.

"Ok that does it. Come here you." He said laughing slightly and ran after me. I ran ahead. It became a game if tag, it seemed familiar, like I had done this before to Bakura.

I swerved in between trees hiding from him. I took a break for a minute. I felt someone grab my wrist and pinned me to a tree.

"Caught you." Bakura said smirking "Ok you win." I said laughing "Now let me go." I said smiling but he didn't let go, I stopped smiling and just gave him a confused look.

"Bakura." I said he leaned in close to me I started to blush. "I at least deserve a prize for catching you." Bakura said smiling leaning in closer. Now we were really close, if either of us mucked a little our noses would touch. I just stood there for a minute.

"Bakura..." I finally said I didn't know what to say, why was I getting so flustered?

"You never listen to what I have to say do you?" Bakura said and he locked his lips with mine! Bakura was kissing me! He had let go of my hands but I realized I didn't want to move!

I had ended up kissing him back! I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was almost like an instant reaction.

He pulled away, his arms around my waist, I could tell I was blushing big time. I can't believe I just did that. I'm dating Yami, and I just kissed Bakura!

"Come on your friends are waiting." Bakura said and his millennium ring pointed in a specific direction. He turned around and I followed him.

Time skip

The time I was walking with Baura was a little awkward. I tried not to talk to him, but he eventually said something.

"Your being awfully quite. What's on your mind?" Bakura asked I looked at him and started to blush, so I turned away.

"Just thinking." I said he looked at me "About..?" He asked "Just wondering how I'm even here." I said

"What do you mean by that?" Bakura asked "Well, in the middle of a beat down I got from my adopted family I was surrounded by a gold light and then I ended up in this world." I said

"So that's what happened to you." Bakura said quietly "What?" I asked I didn't hear him that clearly

"Never mind. By the way, how's your burn I saw yesterday?" Bakura wondered I looked at my shoulder.

"Oh my burn's gone." I replied he stopped and turned to face me. He looked at my shoulder and smiled. "Well, your a quick healer." Bakura said I guess I was, I had Horton that burn two days ago, and it was already gone, without leaving a scar.

Time skip

We had been walking for a while and I was starting to think that it would take us forever to find the others. But as I walked I couldn't help but feel connected to Bakura in a way. Could I have feelings for him? Whoa, whoa, no! I couldn't! but I did kiss him...

'Ok Hannah Stop thinking that!' I shouted in my head I tried to shake off the thought but I couldn't.

"Bakura I need to ask you something." I said taking a hold of his hand forcing him to stop walking.

"What is it?" He asked I kept my mouth shut, maybe I shouldn't say anything. Bakura pulled me close to him, I started to blush.

"You know you can tell me." He said kindly he had been so nice to me, why?

I clenched my fists "How do I know you? All I do know is that I'm connected to everyone here in a way. But I don't know how I'm connected to you." I said he looked at me with a serious face I looked away. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"I'll tell you." He said I looked back up at him "I knew you farther back then you think." Bakura explained I was confused

"What do you mean." I asked he smiled at me "You and I had been friends as children." He explained "One day you just vanished from the face of the earth." Bakura said

"When were we friends?" I asked "5000 years ago." He said I was in shock "Your final words were 'I shall return'" Bakura said

That's all he explained and he continued to walk until I saw people standing at the foot of the mountain. It was the others, they made it outside safely! I took Bakura's hand and I ran up to the others.

"Guys!" I exclaimed waving at them "Hannah, your safe." Yugi said happily "And so is Ryou." He continued I turned around and saw Bakura let Ryou take over, the important thing was that we were all back together as group.


End file.
